Be Careful
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Yukino is a cop and she is sent on a high ranked mission, but she isn't doing the mission alone. First fanfic, hope you like it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yukino was a cop in the Fairy Tail Police Station. She was a cop for at least five years but she was already near the high ranks. She was known to be the second youngest skilled officer in the station but she saw herself as a rookie.

She didn't have a partner because there was no one next to her level but once in a while she would go on missions with two other officers, one named Erza and the other named Lucy.

Erza was one of the top 5 high skilled officers in the station so she handled all of the life threatening missions and would once in a while allow a younger officer to join her. Lucy on the other hand was one rank lower than Yukino but she went on more missions with Erza.

One day as Yukino was walking through the hallway of the police station she looked behind her to see Erza coming to her.

"Comander Erza, is something wrong?"

Erza looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me to my office."

They both went to Erza's office and Erza put the file she was holding down on her desk then looked at Yukino.

"I have a mission for you to do but you have to agree for the terms and keep it top secret."

Yukino didn't waste a moment and nodded.

"I accept."

"Just recently there was a bank robbery, but not just any robbery it took place in the Mine business."

Yukino blinked.

"Does anyone know who it was?"

"Yes. It was by one of the top 5 serial killers that are still around."

"Who is it?"

"She goes by the name of Kissin Freya."

Yukino had a raised brow.

"A serial killer known as Kissin Freya?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes. No one really knows why she goes by that name but just as the beginning of her title, she does kiss her victims before she kills them."

Yukino frowned at the file.

"Are these her records?"

"Yes. When you read through them you will be surprised how no one has caught her. The closest time she was brought to prison she escaped, killing 10 people."

Yukino just looked at the file then looked at Erza.

"So if by some miracle she got caught by the police, where would she be taken?"

Erza lowered her head.

"Kissin Freya would be taken to the highest guarded prison, Lethe."

Yukino looked back down at the file and was kind of nervous but she didn't back down.

"Wow, this is going to be a very hard mission."

Erza smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it."

Yukino looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The Sabertooth police station is sending someone to help you with this mission. She's the same rank as me but I will tell you now, she is kind of uptight, so don't take anything personal."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Minerva Orlando. She said she would meet you in the five star hotel in the Akane resort. She has already covered the fees of everything, all she wants from you is to do as she says and everything will go smoothly."

Yukino looked away.

"Is that what her boss told her at the Sabertooth station?"

Erza shook her head.

"No, I just told you what she told me when I spoke with her. She told me that the law in the Sabertooth station is 'if someone refuses an order they are killed on the spot' is that clear enough for you?"

Yukino just stared at her then stood up.

"Thank you for this interesting mission."

Erza smiled at her.

"Good luck, Yukino."

Yukino grabbed the file of Kissin Freya and left out of the office to do her mission.

Yukino went to her place and got packed since she saw that the mission didn't have a time limit. After she was packed she left Magnolia city to where Akane city to meet her new partner, Minerva Orlando, who she assumed was already waiting for her.

 **AN: There is chapter 1 for Be Careful! I hope that this was a good introduction for this story. There will be some humor in this fanfic. Let me know how I did and thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

After about a two hour drive from Magnolia City Yukino made it to the Akane city at the Akane resort. She wore a more outwear clothing to stay undercover to meet Minerva. She knew that Erza told her a little about her but she couldn't help but wonder how Minerva really is but then something dawned on her.

She has no idea what Minerva looked like.

Yukino got out her cell phone and dialed Erza who answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Yukino, Commander Erza, I forgot to ask, what does Commander Minerva look like?"

There was a pause and Erza answered.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you that. She has straight glossy black hair, green eyes and whether you're careful or not she is sharp eyed to the point that you cold feel her gaze from afar. So just remember not to take what she says personal."

Yukino was shaking but nodded.

"Alright then."

With that the call was over then Yukino got out of her car and went into the resort. She was good at not drawing too much attention to herself as she was walking into the hotel. She went to the elevator and waited for it to come down.

When the elevator doors opened Yukino saw a beautiful woman that had the same description that Erza had shared with her on the phone not too long ago.

"Hello Ms. Minerva."

Minerva narrowed her brow at her.

"That's Commander Orlando to you, rookie."

Yukino hung her head then Minerva stepped out of the elevator.

"Let's go."

Yukino nodded and went with Minerva out of the hotel. When they got outside Yukino wondered if she should say something but before she could Minerva beat her to it.

"We're taking my car."

"But I.."

Minerva glared at her.

"Is that a problem?"

Yukino was trembling in her tracks.

"N-No ma'am."

They went on walking to where the guest drop off was. Minerva took her Iphone 7 out and pushed the main button. Yukino wondered what for then she saw a car drive up to them. Yukino's eyes widen in surprise when she got a good look at the car. Minerva's car was a midnight black 2015 Mustang with double spinning rims.

Minerva not caring about what Yukino was doing went to the driver seat.

"Get in."

Yukino nodded then both of them were in the car and Minerva drove away from the hotel.

As they were on the road with Minerva driving, Yukino didn't say a word, mostly out of fear of Minerva glaring at her and Erza did tell her ahead of time that Minerva isn't the friendly type.

"Rookie."

Yukino looked at her.

"Yes Commander Orlando?"

"When we get to our first place for the Mine robbery I want you to call your commander and tell you that you're with me and not to call you at all while we're doing this mission."

Yukino nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

It wasn't long when they got to the bank and Mienrva looked at Yukino.

"You have 10 minutes to inform your commander, when you're done meet me inside."

Without waiting for Yukino to respond Minerva left into the bank and Yukino dialed her phone to reach Erza.

 **At Fairy Tail Police Station**

Erza was in her office eating a piece of cake. She couldn't help but wonder how Yukino was doing.

"I hope Yukino's okay, this is a hard mission and I know Minerva is a very hard working person. Not to mention scary she can be, I hope she doesn't scare Yukino too much."

Just then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Commander Erza, Yukino speaking."

"Oh hey Yukino, did you find Minerva?"

There was a small pause.

"I found her and she is just as you told me."

"Alright then that's good to hear."

"Um Commander Erza, Commander Orlando told me to call you to inform you that we can't talk for the rest of the mission."

"That's understandable, at the fact that Minerva's your partner."

"Well I have to go, so that I don't get in trouble with her again."

"Alright then, good luck."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

When the call was over Yukino went into the bank only to see that everyone who worked there were all in a corner hugging each other in fear and all of the guards of the banks had been knocked to the floor, standing in the center of the was Minerva who had her hands on her hips, not showing a sign of caring.

"I will say this one more time, did any of you see which way Kissin Freya ran off to?"

All of the workers looked like they were about to cry then one of the women who worked there raised her hand.

"I-I saw her."

Minerva looked at her.

"Alright which way?"

"To the Sallin Mall."

Minerva nodded then turned to leave.

"Let's go Rookie."

They both left the bank to the car. When they got into the car Minerva drove to where the mall was. As she was driving Yukino looked out the window, like she had done before.

"Rookie?"

"Yes?"

"Give me your phone."

Yukino hesitated but gave her phone to Minerva who put in her glove compartment. It wasn't a normal glove compartment, it was an electronic one and after Minerva put it in there it closed.

"Um Commander Orlando, why did you put my phone in there?"

Minerva, not looking at her answered.

"We're on a mission together so right now your phone is getting updates and a way for you to contact me."

Yukino nodded then looked away out of the window. Minerva glanced at her then looked back at the road.

'You did well not to make me wait, Rookie. In fact you came a day early.'

 **AN: There is Chapter 2! Thank you for taking the time to read the story! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Minerva and Yukino to arrive at Saillin Mall. The mall itself was about three stories so it was a large building. Minerva parked the car then looked at Yukino who was undoing her belt to get out.

"Alright Rookie, keep in mind that Kissin Freya is dressed as a normal shopper so don't even bother trying to look for her."

Yukino nodded then they both got out of the car.

"Rookie do you even know anything about Kissin Freya?"

Yukino looked down in thought.

"I only know that she's among the top five high leveled serial killers and that kisses her victims when she kills them. Just recently she robbed the Mine bank."

The next thing Yukino knew was she was slammed against a stone wall and looked at Minerva who was glaring at her.

"Let me get this straight, your commander just told you that much information on this mission and sent you to assist me?"

"Yes. She told me that you weren't the patient type so I rushed here after she told me what I needed to know and that was it."

Yukino was hoping that Minerva would be satisfied with her answer and let her go, she let out a small wince when she felt how strong Minerva's grip was on her.

"Commander Orlando, please let go."

Minerva backed off then turned to leave.

"When we get back to the hotel, you're leaving back to your station."

Yukino was in shock.

"What? Why?"

"You don't know what you're really up against and I'm not about to waste my time with you on this mission."

Yukino was appalled by what she was hearing.

"This was a mission that I accepted."

"And it can be one you can cancel."

"I'm not leaving this mission I-"

Yukino stopped when she felt Minerva's gun at her head. Minerva having no sign of caring with a gun at Yukino's head just looked at her.

"I'm certain that your commander told you that if someone from the Sabertooth Police or works with them suffers the same punishment. Do you have anything you want to say or should I just shoot you?"

Yukino, scared out of her mind but spoke.

"My apologies Commander Orlando, but please give me at least one chance for this mission. If you still think that I am of no use to you then I'll leave the Police Station all together."

Minerva just looked at her then drew her gun back.

"Alright then since you're so determined to do this mission. We'll be in this place for an hour and a half. Meet me back here, but if something comes up find me, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

They both left into the mall and split up.

Yukino was walking through the mall, like a normal person and she honestly did like some of the things she saw there. She was impressed to see how some stores were. As she was walking through the mall she noticed that a man who wore a long sleeve black sweater was on the phone but she was able to see what he was saying. Thanks to that she spotted a small mic attached to his shirt. She saw that he didn't have a badge and when he walked out she slowly went following him.

She followed him until she heard him stop and talk more on the mic he had clipped to him.

"Don't worry, Kissin Freya knows that we're here in the mall. So far we haven't seen any cops so there's nothing to worry about. All we need right now is a girl that isn't a minor to get for a hostage...Yeah I know, one that's cute, shy and gifted."

Yukino heard him turn his mic off and waited for him to come out from the corner. The moment he was in her sight Yukino kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to bend over then she punched him twice sending him flying back into the wall.

The man looked at her with shocked eyes and spoke through his clenched teeth.

"You wench!"

Yukino looked at him frowning.

"Where is Kissin Freya?"

"Known of your business!"

Yukino hit him again.

"If you don't tell where she is then tell me why she want's a hostage?"

He smirked at her.

"Funny you should ask, in fact you have the kind of body she likes the most. Lucky for you she hasn't seen you yet, if she did then she would have showed herself to you, sweetheart."

Yukino was about to punch him again but felt a hand grab her wrist. Without looking behind her she used her free to strike but froze in her spot when she saw who it was that she had just struck.

It was Minerva.

The glare that was on Minerva's face clearly read YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON as she glared at her.

"Rookie, start talking."

"He works for Kissin Freya."

Minerva looked at the man who stumbled to stand. Minerva let Yukino's wrist go then closed her eyes.

"Yukino, go to the car and wait for me there."

Yukino nodded then left.

After Yukino left Minerva looked at the man frowning at him as he looked at her.

"You know, if I'm not mistaken Kissin Freya kills anyone who works for her and gets caught right? I think I'll save her the trouble of killing you by doing it myself."

With that she took out her gun and shot him, killing him.

 **Outside**

Minerva and Yukino both were in the car with Minerva driving. As they were on the road it was a silent trip and Yukino just had her head lowered. She figured that Minerva was upset with her for not following orders. Before they walked into the mall Minerva had told her that if something came up then she was supposed to find her but instead she attacked a man that worked for Kissin Freya that was about to look for a hostage. Yukino honestly didn't know what she should be feeling, happy that she managed to prevent a kidnapping or ashamed for not following orders.

Minerva on the other hand wasn't thinking at all she was just focused on driving. She glanced at Yukino who had her head down then she looked away back at the road.

"We're heading back to the hotel."

"...yes ma'am..."

It was a silent ride back to the hotel. When they got there both women got out of the car and Minerva noticed that Yukino wasn't following her. She looked behind her to see Yukino heading away from the hotel.

"Rookie, where are you going?"

Yukino stopped and looked at Minerva.

"We had a deal that if I didn't meet your expectations then I would leave the Police for good. Before we went in the mall you told me that if something came up to find you but I didn't."

"Rookie, true you pissed me off further when you did that but then again you did something that helped someone else's life. You prevented someone from being kidnapped or even killed. So in the end you were of use to me."

Yukino blinked then Minerva turn to walk into the hotel.

"We're in the Presidential room. We'll be there until this mission is over."

Minerva went into the hotel while Yukino got her suitcase and went to the room that they were in.

As they were both in their shared room Yukino was unpacking while Minerva was sitting on her side of the large bed looking through a file. Ash she was looking Minerva looked at Yukino who had finished unpacking.

"Tell me Rookie, how many high class missions have you done since you joined the Fairy Tail Police?"

"I have done 25."

"Have you succeeded in all of them?"

"Yes ma'am."

Minerva nodded then looked back at the file. Yukino on the other hand wondered something so then she nervously spoke.

"Um Commander Orlando, how did you know where I was when you stopped me?"

Minerva put the file down then got off the bed. Yukino was feeling discomfort when Minerva got to her and leaned close to her.

"Let's just say you really need to work on your surroundings. I spotted you following that person out of that store."

"..oh."

Minerva backed off then turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back, in the meantime I want you to learn more about this mission."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Minerva left out of the room leaving Yukino alone.

Minerva went to the roof top and sat down looking up at the sky. It was sunset but she didn't care, she just felt at ease when watching the sun go down.

"Maybe it won't so bad to have this girl on the mission with me. So far she has been very useful and she helped me with my urge to shoot someone. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to call her by her name now."

 **AN: There's chapter 3! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yukino was in their shared room reading through the file that talked about Kissin Freya. She noticed that something wasn't right as she remembered something that the man had told her before Minerva had stepped in.

 _'Funny you should say that, she likes the body you have. Lucky for you she hasn't seen you yet, otherwise she would have showed herself.'_

Yukino looked deeper into the report.

"So Kissin Freya has a lust for girls like me."

Yukino went to another page and her eyes widen in shock.

 **Kissin Freya is known to brutally torture girls such as toying with their bodies with swords, chainsaws and uses surgical instruments removing all of their vital organs.**

 **Death Total: 24 young girls**

 **Side Note: Not one has been able escape.**

 **Attempt case: Millianna**

Yukino nodded then put her file on the desk and got ready for bed. After Yukino was done getting ready for bed she wondered where Minerva was but she knew that she shouldn't worry. Minerva was the same rank as Erza after all, so there was nothing to worry about.

About a couple hours later Minerva returned to the room but found Yukino sleeping peacefully. She wondered why Yukino was sleeping so early but shrugged it off and got ready for bed as well. After getting ready she sat on the bed.

"Well Rookie, when you wake up I want you to tell me your name."

"...Sorano..."

"Hm?"

Minerva looked at Yukino and to her slightest surprise she saw that Yukino was having a nightmare. She wondered what the dream was about but she didn't want to wake Yukino up. Minerva slightly frowned then felt something touch her. She glanced down at her hip to see Yukino holding onto her as if she was reaching out for help. Minerva was a little taken back then she frowned looking away.

"Just this once, I won't be annoyed with you."

Minerva turned her light off then laid on her side. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw that Yukino was at least whimpering but quietly. Minerva sighed to herself then brought Yukino into and embrace. It didn't take long for Yukino to calm down in her sleep then she felt Yukino snuggle up to her putting her head in her neck.

'We just met, am I going soft on her? No matter.'

With that Minerva fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

Minerva woke up first but she noticed a heavy weight on her. She looked down and saw a peaceful sleeping Yukino on her. She remembered that before going to sleep she had pulled Yukino into an embrace she frowned a little at the memory.

"Pathetic...hm?"

She felt Yukino bring a hand up and it gripped onto her just barely above her breasts, where her heart was.

Minerva just looked at her then she glanced further down to see that Yukino's gown had been pulled down so her breasts were free and they were on hers, just barely under. Minerva looked away then she felt Yukino move herself awake.

"What am I laying on?"

Minerva looked at her and Yukino flinched.

"C-Commander Orlando..."

Minerva just looked at her then Yukino glanced down. When she realized what the problem was she backed off while madly blushing and covering her breasts.

"I-Im sorry...I-I didn't mean to."

Minerva just looked at Yukino blankly then she sat up without any problem.

"Sorano."

Yukino looked at Minerva.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorano, that's your name right?"

Yukino looked away with sad eyes.

"No. My name is Yukino."

Minerva just looked at her.

"So then who is this Sorano?"

Yukino got an outfit from her closet then rushed to the bathroom. Minerva frowned at that but shrugged as if to say she didn't care.

"I'm sure you'll tell me soon."

Minerva lowered her head in deep thought.

"Although I admit, having you lay on me like that wasn't too bad."

Minerva smirked to herself as she waited for Yukino to finish getting ready then she looked over at the desk that Yukino was using before she went to bed. Minerva walked over to it and to her surprise she saw that Yukino was looking at in the file. It was about the only person that was spared from Kissin Freya.

"Well, then we shall see where this girl lives and we'll pay a visit to her."

Soon Yukino came out and saw dressed in normal outwear clothes. Minerva just looked at her then folded her arms.

"Alright Yukino, when I'm done getting ready we'll leave to the only surviving victim, named Millianna."

Yukino nodded then sat on the bed while Minerva got ready.

After about 20 minutes both women left out of the hotel and got into Minerva's car.

They left the hotel to Alantis city to the home of the surviving victim of Kissin Freya.

 **After an hour**

When they arrived to a house both of them went to the front door and Yukino knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened and a young woman answered the door and looked at them. She resembled a cat so much and spoke.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Minerva showed her badge.

"Officer Orlando, are you Millianna?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We want to talk to you about Kissin Freya."

Millianna looked away but she allowed both women to let her into her home. As they were sitting in the living room Millianna made tea and served it to them. Yukino looked at Millianna with some compassion as she spoke.

"Ms. Millianna, sorry for bringing this subject up but we have to get all this information about Kissin Freya."

"I understand."

"Will you tell us everything that happened to you?"

Millianna nodded.

"It started off as any day would."

 **3 months earlier**

Millianna was walking through the mall. She didn't really find what she was looking for but she didn't mind. As she was walking through the mall she suddenly felt uneasy as if she felt someone was watching her. She didn't pay much attention to it and kept on walking. She soon got outside and turned a corner but from out of no where she was rough pulled to the side and was slammed into a wall. She winched in pain from the force of being slammed then she looked up to see a woman looking at her.

The woman wore a long sleeve fur coat and black shades to hide her eyes. She had black silk hair that hung to her lower back, blue eye shadow and dark lip gloss.

Millianna was scared as she looked at this woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'll be the one talking here, little kitten."

The woman put a hand on Millianna's cheek as if to caress it.

"You look like a cat but I wonder if you can purr like one."

Millianna tried to get away but was slammed back into the wall and the woman grabbed her by the jaw.

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me."

The woman pulled Millianna to a black car and the car drove off. For the whole time they were in the car the woman had a strong grip on Millianna, making sure she didn't try to run off.

"You're going to be my little pet, if you can satisfy me, I will let you live."

"Wait a second, you're Kissin Freya."

The woman smiled at her.

"That's right, I didn't think you'd be able to figure it out so quickly."

Millianna squirmed to break free but couldn't move, Kissin Freya had a firm grip on her. Millianna scared out of her mind and for her life looked up at her captor.

"Please let me go, I'll do anything."

Kissin Freya smiled at her.

"I'm not one to make deals but I will think about it. In the meantime you will be my pet."

Kissin Freya held both of Millanna's hands together and used her free hand to stroke her face.

"You're mine now, little kitten."

 **Now**

Millianna had lowered her head down in shame as she had to recall all of those horrible memories of what happened to her when Kissin Freya got her.

Minerva on the other hand stood up then looked at Yukino.

"You handle this one Yukino, I'll just wait for you in the car."

Yukino nodded and Minerva left out of the house and waited in the car.

Yukino looked back at Millianna who was now trembling in her seat.

"What all did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything sexual but she beat me when I tried to fight with her,which was a huge mistake on my part."

Yukino looked at her.

"Why?"

"She had the strength of a male body builder, so a hit on her anywhere would be like a grape was thrown at her."

Yukino was starting to get nervous.

"So how did you get out?"

Millianna lowered her head.

"After she beat me for the last time, which was the worst beating I ever had in my life, she told me that she had no use for me and that she would spare my life. She told me that if I could keep the doors unlocked then help would come because she had one of her lackeys to call the police while the make their escape. The last thing she told me was that if I told you anything about her then she would personally hunt me down and kill me."

Yukino clenched her fists as she felt guilty for what she had done.

"We have to think of a place that would be safe for you to go. Kissin Freya is on the loose and no one knows where she is at the moment."

Millianna nodded.

"I could just wait here, it wouldn't be a problem for me."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"We'll be back soon to get you to safer place."

Millianna nodded then Yukino left out of the house.

When Yukino got into the car Minerva looked at her.

"Anything new?"

"No Commander Orlando, she was too shaken up to tell me anything more about Kissin Freya."

Minerva gave a nod then they drove away from the house. Yukino on the other hand was mentally determined to help Millianna but she wasn't sure how she was going to do so if she had to be with Minerva the whole time.

 **AN: Chapter 4! No comment from me, I'll let you all be the judges, See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Minerva and Yukino were on the road Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, you never answered my question."

Yukino looked at her.

"Which one?"

"Who is this Sorano?"

Yukino looked away.

"I don't remembering saying that name."

"I know, you said it in your sleep last night so tell me who she is."

"She's my older sister."

Minerva nodded then looked back at the road.

"Are you two close?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

Yukino looked at her.

"Why are you asking me these questions all of a sudden?"

"I was just curious."

"You won't even let me ask you anything unless it's about the mission."

Minerva frowned a little.

"True, alright then you can ask me something and I will answer."

Yukino nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I had an older sister but we weren't close."

Yukino looked away and Minerva turned the radio on to hear what was on the news.

" **There has been two vans with men that are armed and they are heading towards the Saber Elementary school."**

When Minerva heard that she made a very sharp U-turn and drove past the speed limit. Yukino taken off guard looked at Minerva and didn't dare say anything when she saw a glare appear on her face.

'What's going on with her?'

About 10 minutes later Minerva and Yukino arrived at the school. Minerva didn't care if it was a school or not because she brought in her gun and Yukino went after her.

"Whatever happens in here Yukino, don't you dare stop me."

They went into the school and Minerva looked around but then she saw Yukino go down a different hallway.

Yukino was walking silently but then she turned a corner and saw a classroom door that was open but the room was dark. She went into the room and looked down to see a little girl hugging her knees sitting in the farthest corner.

In a soft whisper Yukino went to her and spoke.

"Hey there."

The little girl's head shot up and she looked at Yukino. Yukino held her close to comfort her.

"It's okay, I'm a cop it's alright."

"...I'm scared..."

"It's okay."

Yukino picked up the girl and left silently out of the room. She left to go back to the entrance of the school.

As for Minerva she saw that all the other rooms were locked and she saw a few dead bodies of the staff then she saw a note that was on the desk.

 _ **I didn't take anyone's little kid. The children left early so I just killed the staff**_

 _ **-Kissin Freya**_

Minerva looked at the dead body that was on the floor and she spotted a kiss mark that still looked fresh.

'Something's not right.'

Minerva left out of the office and went back to where her car was. When she got outside she saw Yukino holding a scared little girl.

"Yukino, where did you find that girl?"

Yukino looked at her.

"I found her in one of the classrooms."

Minerva frowned but then something caught her eye. She noticed that there was something small was reflecting the sun glare then she ran to the car.

"Yukino get you and that girl in the car!"

Minerva pulled her gun out and shot where the glare was coming from. She shot who it was and got into the car. After all three of them were in the car Minerva drove away from the school and fast.

As she was speeding Minerva looked at her screen that showed what was behind her then frowned. Yukino still had the little girl in her arms and looked at Minerva.

"Commander, what's going on?!"

Minerva frowned.

"Those people who were to the school killed all of the staff and when you told me that you found this kid inside that meant that they were waiting for us."

Soon enough Minerva looked at her screen and saw two big black vans coming up to them.

'They have guns, damn it.'

Minerva looked at the girl then she looked at Yukino.

"Yukino put the girl in the back seat."

Yukino nodded and had the girl to be in the back seat. After doing so Minerva looked at her screen then at the road ahead of them.

"Alright kid, I want you keep your head down, alright?"

The girl nodded.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

The girl kept her head down and Yukino looked at Minerva who was frowning ahead at the road.

"Yukino, I want you to take the wheel when I get my guns loaded."

Yukino nodded then she grabbed Minerva's guns and began loading them. As she was loading them Minerva turned her head to her left and saw that one of the vans was next to her. She then saw one of the men in the van take a gun out and Minerva grabbed Yukino's head and pushed it down as she used her free hand to shoot them with a spare gun she had.

She sped up her car while her car was getting shot at. After getting a certain distance she let Yukino go then Minerva grabbed both of her now full loaded guns and looked at Yukino.

"Alright Yukino, the wheel is yours."

With that the roof of her car opened up and Minerva got out of it and Yukino took hold of the wheel. Minerva waited just a few moments before she started shooting at the vans. She shot away without worries as the vans were slowly starting to slow down.

She had her intense stare as she shot away but then she blinked as if something had struck her. She frowned and shot at the wheels of the vans then soon the vans crashed into each other.

When it was over Minerva came back down and sat in the passenger seat while Yukino was still the one driving the car.

"Yukino..."

Yukino looked at Minerva and her eyes were in shock.

"Commander!"

"Get the car out of here, anywhere is fine."

Yukino nodded and drove faster than before.

'The hotel is less than 10 minutes away.'

Yukino saw Minerva getting something and saw that it was mainly to keep pressure on her wounds, to at least slow the bleeding down.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel and Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, are you stupid or something? We can't just walk in there like this?"

"I know, I parked next to my car so I could get the supplies for your wounds."

Yukino had Minerva's seat to recline back and she used her spare shirt and tore it into a few pieces. After doing that she tied a piece of her shirt on Minerva earning a wince on each bullet wound Minerva had. After doing that Yukino go out of the car and went around to get Minerva out. The little girl came out as well and all three of them went to Yukino's car which was the next car over. Yukino placed Minerva in the passenger seat and had her seat reclined.

"Alright."

Minerva looked at her looked at her. Yukino saw that the girl was in the back seat and Yukino drove them away from the hotel to a different place.

It wasn't a long trip to a house and Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Yukino...where are we?"

"We're at my sister's house."

 **AN:Chapter 5! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

When they got there. Yukino parked the car and went to help Minerva get to her feet. She had Minerva to lean on her then they went to the front door. After ringing the door bell, the door opened. Standing before them was a young woman that looked like a more serious version of Yukino and her silver hair hung to her lower back. She smiled brightly when she saw Yukino and was about to hug her but stopped when she saw that Yukino was helping Minerva stand.

"Come inside you three look tired."

They all went inside and Yukino took Minerva to one of the guest bedrooms. Minerva was surprised that Yukino didn't mind touching her knowing all of the bullet wounds she had. As they were in the room together Yukino had Minerva to lay on her back since all of her bullet wounds were in the front of her body.

"Yukino..."

Yukino put a hand on Minerva's cheek.

"Just hold on Commander, I'll get the bullets out. Just hold on."

With that Yukino left out of the room and went to get the aid kit and a few other things. When she came back to the room she closed the door and went to Minerva.

Minerva just watched and blinked when she saw Yukino rip open her shirt. Yukino slightly blushed when she saw Minerva's body, she was toned so well that she had six pack abs. She then began to clean the wound.

"Alright, I'm going to pull the bullets out. Please endure it."

Minerva just looked away.

"This isn't knew to me."

"Alright."

With that Yukino removed all the bullets out of Minerva's body earning a couple of winces. When she was done Minerva looked at her only see Yukino putting medicine on each wound and bandaging them next. When she was done Yukino took the bullet shells and the aid kit out of the room. Minerva on the other hand just stared at the ceiling then closed her eyes.

It was before long that Minerva had gotten comfortable but she could hear Yukino was in the kitchen with her older sister. They were both hugging and talking.

"Oh Yukino, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you, Sorano."

"What happened to your partner?"

"There was an accident earlier and she got shot trying to protect me and the little girl that was with us."

"Wow."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh Yuki, I still wish you would've stayed as a nurse."

"I'm still a nurse you know."

"Yes but you're also a cop. You can't blame me for being worried."

"No I can't but I'll be okay."

"What are you doing with the herb packets?"

"Well you see, my partner is very determined to get back on her feet as soon as possible so I was going to put these herbs in her room so that her recovery would be quick."

"By any chance Yukino?"

"Yes?"

"Is your partner into girls or guys?"

Yukino blushed.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Well you are a beautiful and gifted."

"I doubt that my partner is, she's not one to show emotion."

"Alright then just please be careful, you're all I have left of family."

Yukino nodded then they both hugged. Yukino went to Minerva's room only to see Minerva sleeping. Yukino put the herbs on the nightstand then she turned to leave the room. When she got to the doorway she turned to go back to the bed to check Minerva's wounds again but they were fine then she left out of the room.

The next morning Minerva woke up.

'Wow, for once I didn't have a nightmare.'

Minerva then picked a hint of herbs next to her then looked at them. It was lilac oil that was filled the room and the scent of it was so...relaxing.

'I never felt like this before.'

Minerva then turned her head to feel something on her hand then she looked to see that Yukino was holding her hand as she was sleeping with her head on the bed next to Minerva.

Minerva just looked at Yukino.

"Yukino..."

'Was she with me the whole time I was sleeping?'

Not too long after that Yukino opened her eyes and saw Minerva looking at her.

"Commander, you're awake."

Yukino was about to hug Minerva but stopped when she saw Minerva give a slight frrown at her.

"Well I have to change your bandages again."

"..."

Once again Yukino was tending to Minerva's wounds. Minerva was impressed on how skilled Yukino was but then she remembered what Yukino's older sister had told her from the night before.

"Is it true, Yukino?"

Yukino didn't look at her.

"Is what true, Commander?"

"That you were a nurse at one point."

Yukino paused but nodded.

"Yes I was a nurse but I wanted to do more in life so I became a cop."

"Why did you leave the first career path?"

"I just wanted to do more, that all."

For some odd reason Minerva could sense that there was more but she figured that Yukino didn't want to talk about much more so she looked away.

"Yukino?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before? Like a relationship kiss?"

Yukino blushed as she looked away.

"U-Um...don't you think that's a little personal?"

"It's not like we're in public."

Yukino's blush deepened.

"...no."

Minerva raised a brow.

"Not once?"

Yukino shook her head.

"No..."

"I don't get it, I mean you're the Innocent girl type that male and female would prey on."

Yukino looked at her still blushing as she spoke.

"You don't have to tell me that."

Minerva for a change was finding Yukino's shyness amusing that she had a sly smirk on her face.

"Is that so? Why? Were there people in the hospital that were flirting with you?"

Yukino's blushed vanished and she lowered her head with her bangs covering her eyes so Minerva couldn't see them.

"..."

"Is that a yes?"

"...Commander?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't bring that up, ever again."

Minerva blinked but then she noticed two things. Yukino had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was trembling.

'Was it something I said? Why is she crying?'

"What's wrong Yukino?"

"..."

"Yukino?"

"It's nothing."

Yukino had gotten up and stepped out of the room while Minerva just closed her eyes in thought as she wondered what it was that she said that made Yukino act like that.

'What just happened?'

As for Yukino she was in the office room sitting on her chair while she had her on her desk.

"Why would she even ask me something like that?"

Again, Yukino began to tremble.

As for Minerva she sat up and left out of the room. She was in pain but thanks to the herbs that Yukino had made from the night before it really helped her to recover faster.

She soon found Yukino with her head down on a desk then she went to Yukino only to see that she was in a state of spacing out.

"Yukino?"

Minerva had reached out but drew her hand back when she saw Yukino flinch to her touch. What really got to Minerva was seeing Yukino whimpering as she just trembled in her seat.

"Please...don't...not again..."

Minerva blinked.

'Again?'

Minerva went to look to see if Yukino's older sister was around but she saw that there was no sign of the older sister so she went back to Yukino and leaned close enough that she could kiss Yukino's cheek.

'So innocent, who would have I will feel some sort of pity for you?'

Minerva then brought Yukino into a surprise embrace. Yukino had flinched but this time she whimpered again to Minerva.

"Please...let go of me..."

Minerva looked at Yukino only to see her crying again but that wasn't going to stop her from letting Yukino go, in fact Minerva just held her tighter.

"We have to get back to the hotel, to continue with our mission to find Kissin' Freya."

She felt Yukino nod and Minerva let her go as they headed to the car, back to the hotel.

 **AN: There is Ch 6, I hope that the story is interesting for you readers! Thank you for reading it!**


	7. Chapter 7

On the way to the hotel Minerva just looked at Yukino who was keeping her eyes on the road. Minerva still couldn't get the fact that Yukino was crying and trembling in front of her this morning. Minerva then looked away as she thought to herself.

'Is Yukino afraid of being touched?'

They soon arrived to the hotel but Minerva looked at Yukino.

"What is it, Yukino?"

Yukino had reached into the backseat and grabbed a bag. She pulled a jacket out and looked at Minerva.

"Commander, sit up so I can put this on you."

Minerva just looked at her but she sat up just long enough for Yukino to get the jacket on her then after that she picked up the bag. They both went inside of the hotel and went straight to their shared room. As they were in their room Yukino looked through the bag while Minerva was sitting on the chair that was at the desk.

Minerva had taken the jacket off but did a couple winces then she went to the bathroom. Yukino looked at her and stood.

"Commander, what are you doing?"

Minerva stopped where she stood.

"I'm just going to take a shower, I feel dirty."

"You can't take a full shower with your injuries the way they are."

Minerva went to the bathroom but then she looked behind her to see that Yukino had followed her into the bathroom.

"I can do this myself, Yukino."

"No you can't, I'll help you."

With that the process began and Minerva was cringing as Yukino had taken the bandages off and was cleaning the dried blood off her. As Yukino was washing her, Minerva had looked away.

'Even though it hurts, her hands are so gentle on my body.'

Minerva looked at Yukino who was just cleaning her.

Not long after they were done and Minerva was back on the bed with fresh new bandages. As she just laid there Yukino was going through the file on their mission then Minerva looked at her.

"Yukino?"

"Yes Commander?"

"Why were you crying this morning?"

Yukino still had her back turned to Minerva then Minerva sat up.

"Please, don't bring that up."

Minerva frowned a little then she felt the need to make Yukino tell her. Before Minerva could get off the bed Yukino went to her and gently pushed her back.

"Stay down Commander."

Minerva just looked at Yukino then she grabbed Yukino's wrist and Yukino blinked as she tried to pull her wrist back.

"What are you doing, Commander? Let go."

Yukino kept trying to pull her hand back but Minerva's grip was too firm then Minerva pulled Yukino to her then she rolled them over so that she was on top of Yukino. She had a leg on other side of Yukino's waist and she looked Yukino.

Yukino began to squirm and she used her free hand to try and push Minerva off her but Minerva wasn't going to move. Minerva grabbed Yukino's other hand and had both of her hands pinned above her head only using one hand while her other hand was still on the bed. Minerva just looked at Yukino then she whispered.

"So Innocent and beautiful..."

Yukino just looked at her but she still squirmed. Minerva just looked at her then she leaned in closer to kiss Yukino but Yukino turned her head. Minerva stopped then she lowered her head to Yukino's neck and began to kiss it.

As Minerva was kissing Yukino's neck Minerva could hear Yukino whimpering and she was trembling again.

'Why is she doing this again?'

"Commander..."

Minerva stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?"

Once again Minerva saw that Yukino had tears streaming down her face.

"Yukino?"

"Please...get off..."

Minerva just looked at her then she got off.

As soon as Minerva was off her Yukino bolted out of the room. Minerva was confused, she really didn't understand why Yukino was acting like that then she saw that Yukino had left her phone on the desk then Minerva went to it then picked it up. After she got the phone she called Sorano.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Yukino's older sister? This is Commander Orlando."

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"I was wondering, has Yukino been afraid of anything?"

"Yes, where is she right now?"

"She stepped out."

"Well I guess I can tell you . You see, Yuki is very Haphephobic."

Minerva blinked.

"Haphephobic?"

"Yes, it a fear of beig touched. I honestly don't know how that happened because of her being a nurse when she was a teenager."

"So then, how did you find out that she had that fear?"

"I was out of town that week and when I came home I didn't know where my sister was, no one did so I called the police station Fairy Tail. It turned out that the Fairy Tail leading officier had found my sister in a bad condition and was looking after her. So when I got to my little sister it scared me to see her covered in bandages and she looked like she had no life in her eyes."

Minerva didn't believe it then she clenched her fist.

"What about when she was helping me?"

"I think that was her nurse instinct kicking in because Yukino doesn't just help anyone. I guess she trusts you enough to even help you."

"...uh.."

"Well since my little Yuki trusts you in a way I'm sure you'll be fine."

"..."

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Please keep my little sister safe."

Minerva gave a nod.

"I will."

"Thank you."

With that the call was over then Minerva frowned as she was about to go out and look for Yukino then she spotted Yukino running to her car.

'Where is she off to?'

Minerva got out a spare phone and had it facing Yukino's car and got her laptop out as she watched the screen.

It showed on her screen from a hidden camera that was on the passenger seat of Yukino getting into her car and had her face in her hands as she cried. Yukino then grabbed her personal phone that was in her glove compartment.

"Call Erza."

After a couple rings the other line picked up.

"Hey Yukino, what's up?"

"Commander Erza, I can't do this mission anymore."

"Wait, what? What happened Yukino?"

"I can't work with Commander Orlando."

"Did something happen between you two? Where is she right now?"

"She's in the hotel, and I'm in my car."

"Alright Yukino tell me what happened."

Yukino wiped her tears away then spoke.

"I was just helping Commander Orlando... with her injuries... and then from out of no where she... she held down to the bed... and then..."

"No need to say more, Yukino. I'll take this mission off your record. Come back to the station."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Yukino drove off.

Minerva on the other hand was angry then she dialed a number.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Meet me at the Fairy Tail Police Station in 30 minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

Minerva hung up then she put a hand on her stomach as she spoke.

"You are mine, Yukino."

Minerva left out of the hotel and drove to the Fairy Tail Police Station.

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yukino arrived to the station and went straight to Erza's office. When she got there Yukino saw Erza get to her feet then she ran to hug Yukino. Erza was among the very people that Yukino allowed to hug her.

"Are you alright Yukino?"

"I am now."

"Come on, let's go talk somewhere else."

They both left the police station to go somewhere else.

They went to a sweet bar and had a chat outside. As they were there Erza looked at Yukino then her eyes softened.

"Yukino it's going to be alright. You don't have to worry, you wno't see Commander Orlando again."

Erza looked at the fradgile girl that sat next to her then she blinked when she saw Yukino lean her head on her.

'Yukino...'

Not long after that Erza's radio went off.

"Yes?"

"Commander! We have a few intruders!"

"How many?"

"Five males!"

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Erza and Yukino both went to the car and rushed back to the station.

When they got there Erza and Yukino saw that all the other members of the station were all beaten and passed out. They went further but then Erza and Yukino were then grabbed from behind and were pulled into a room.

They both saw that in the room were indeed five males but then they both heard a voice, one of a woman.

"Glad to see that you two could still join us."

Erza and Yukino both looked behind them to see Minerva in the chair. She was leaning back in the chair and was looking at them. When Erza and Yukino saw her they were both in shock and Erza was the first to speak.

"Wait? Minerva, you're Kissin' Freya?!"

Yukino's eyes were wide open but she didn't say anything.

Minerva then stood from her seat and went to Erza first. Both Erza and Yukino were being held in place by Minerva's men. One tall, buff man that had long spiky green hair held Erza firmly to make sure she wasn't going anywhere while Yukino was being held in place by a guy that had short spiky blond hair and a scar on his brow.

Erza frowned as she looked at Minerva.

"What are you doing, Minerva?!"

Minerva had a sly smile on her face as she spoke.

"Isn't it clear? This station was taken out by Sabertooth. I just wanted to pick up Yukino since I knew that she would come here. For your safety, I would advise you not to follow us and act like this never happened. So be a good cop and take a break."

"What are you after?"

The next thing Erza knew was Minerva punched her very hard in the stomach that she passed out on the floor and Minerva was frowning down at her.

"I told you to take a break."

Yukino on the other hand squirmed where she was as she looked at Minerva.

"What do you need me for?"

Minerva went to her and put a hand on her cheek but Yukino moved her head and Minerva smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Yukino. I'm just going to take you with me that's all."

Minerva then took a step back.

"Take her to my car."

The guy holding Yukino in place took her outside while Minerva gave something to the other men that were in there.

"Set these all up."

"Yes Milady."

After doing their job they left the Fairy Tail Station. There were three cars, Minerva had Yukino with her in her car, three guys in one car and the two guys in the last car. As they were on the road Minerva looked at the road but then she looked at Yukino who had her head lowered not daring to say anything. Getting bored with the silence Minerva spoke.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"..."

"Yukino?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you with me."

Minerva then had a sly smile.

"You don't have to worry, you'll be living with me at my place from now on. The rules are simple, don't argue with me, you are to be by my side, whatever I say you do, and most of all don't try to run away. If you break any of these rules I will have to punish you. You're clearly the Innocent type, so the rules shouldn't be a problem for you."

Yukino, not liking what she had just been told spoke.

"Since when did I become your slave?"

Minerva looked at her smiling.

"Don't look at it that way, just think of it as someone such as myself wants you."

Yukino looked out the window.

"May I call my sister?"

"Not yet, when we get home you may."

Minerva glanced at Yukino only to see that she starting to tremble in her seat. She frowned then looked back at the road before them.

"You may sleep if you want, we're going to be on the road for a very long time."

A few hours had went by and Minerva was still on the road but then she glanced over at Yukino to see her sleeping peacefully. Just that alone made Minerva smiled as she brought a hand over to Yukino's cheek and began to stroke it as she drove.

"Don't worry Yukino, as long as you're with me there's nothing to fear."

She went back to driving with both hands on the wheel but then her phone vibrated and she saw that it was one of her henchmen calling her then she answered.

"What is it?"

"Milady, we just got news that the business trip will be expanding for the next couple of days."

Minerva smiled.

"In that case, change course. We're headng to my other place."

"Yes Milady."

With that the call was over and Minerva went back to driving as she smiled mentally to herself as she spoke to the sleeping Yukino.

"We're going to be together for the next couple days, my dear."

She reached over to Yukino and caressed her cheek then had both hands on the wheel as she drove.

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was about Midnight when Minerva and her henchmen arrived to a large estate house. Minerva got out of the car then went around to talk her men.

"I'm going to take her to her room then we'll have a chat."

With that Minerva went back to her car and picked up Yukino who was still sleeping then they all went inside the estate. Minerva carried Yukino bridal style to her bedroom which was on the second floor. As she was walking to her bed room Minerva looked down at the sleeping Yukino then closed her eyes.

"Oh Yukino, right now I'm certain that you're afraid but as of right now you are mine and I don't plan on letting you go."

Minerva soon arrived to her bedroom. The bedroom was more like a presidental suite itself. There was a large light brown couch with an small glass table in front of it. There was a dining area and a fire place in a corner. There was a well designed pool game table and there was a balcony. There was a set a large sliding doors that led to the other side of the bed room. Inside there was a large king size bed. There were three sets of wooden double doors. One set led to the indoor hot tub pool, the center one to the large closet and the third for the bathroom.

Minerva went to the bed and layed Yukino in it. She tucked Yukino in then she stroked Yukino's cheek and smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Minerva left closing the doors and left out of the bed room.

When Minerva got to her men she sat in her throne like chair then spoke.

"Alright do any of you have anything to say to me about Yukino?"

The guy with the short spiky blond hair smirked as he spoke.

"Yeah, she's quite cute but her curves are beyond perfect. I take it that she's your new toy."

Minerva just rested her head on a hand.

"I wouldn't say toy, there's something about her that make her stand out from all the other boring girls I killed in the past."

One of her other henchmen that had shaggy black hair looked at her.

"What's different about this girl?"

Minerva closed her eyes and smiled.

"She's too 'innocent' so I will only say this once. No one touches her but me, am I clear?"

They nodded then Minerva left.

"Goodnight."

Minerva went to her room and got into the bed. For her it was kind of tempting to think about holding Yukino to her body but she figured that it wouldn't be a good idea. She smiled to herself and laid on her side, facing Yukino as she slept.

"Goodnight, my dear Yuki."

 **The next morning**

Yukino had woken up early but she instantly knew that she wasn't at her home or at her sisters home. Yukino looked to see that she wasn't alone but saw Minerva sleeping in the same bed with her. Yukino blushed then slowly got out of the bed.

After getting out of the bed she left quietly out of the room. She managed to even sneak out of the estate but as for knowing where she was she didn't know.

"What is this place?"

"One of my home places."

Yukino had jumped and quickly turned around to see an upset Minerva looking at her.

Yukino, already afraid took a step back from the now approaching Minerva.

"I thought I made myself clear when I told you the rules and here you are, breaking one of them."

Yukino scared even more started trembling.

"N-No, you got it...wrong."

Minerva frowned.

"How did I get this wrong? Why else would you be out here?"

"I didn't know where I was and I become scared so I began to walk around."

Minerva didn't fully believe that but she understand the part about Yukino becoming scared.

"I'm afraid I can't let that pass entirely, Yukino but because of your honesty you may call your sister."

Yukino looked at her then Minerva continued.

"As for the punishment part, only I will decide when you're eating and you have to obey my every command."

Yukino nodded then they both went back inside to Minerva's room. When they got there Minerva pulled her phone out then sat on the throne like chair that was next to the bed. She looked at Yukino and patted her lap for Yukino to sit there. For Yukino she was a little hesitant but she went to Minerva and sat on her lap.

"Good girl, you're learning quickly."

Minerva handed her the phone then spoke.

"Have it on speaker, I want to hear everything."

Yukino dialed her sister's number and put the phone on speaker so that Minerva coupld hear what was being said.

"Hey Yuki!"

"Hey Sister."

"Where were you last night? You and I had dinner planned."

Minerva saw Yukino cringe as if she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Sister, I was in a meeting and my mission is going to take longer."

"That's a bummer, well another time then."

"..."

"By the way, where's your partner, Officer Orlando?"

"She's right here."

Minerva just looked at Yukino then Sorano spoke.

"Hello!"

Minerva had winced then she looked at the phone.

"Hello to you too."

"I bet my little Yuki is happy that she will get to work with you even more. Where are you two located right now?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, when it comes to police work we can't any information out."

"Understandable. Yuki, I'm sure you're in good hands."

Minerva smirked.

"Of course she is."

"I got to go, I'll talk to you two another time."

"Alright, goodbye Sister. I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki goodbye."

With that the call was over and Minerva smiled as she looked at Yukino who wouldn't look at her.

"So? Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Minerva just looked at Yukino then she rested her head on Yukino.

"I like you, isn't that a good thing?"

"It's fine to like someone but it's not a good thing if you kidnap them."

Minerva closed her eyes.

"I also wanted you to be with me that's why I brought you along. As for your boss and your fellow police friends, I had my men to put bombs all over the station. So my advice to you is to be a good girl like you were when we first met or you won't see them again."

"..."

Minerva wrapped an arm around Yukino waist and Yukino began to squirm. Minerva frowned then let Yukino go. Yukino had gotten off her lap and turned around. Minerva stood up and went to her, cornering her.

"Yukino?"

"What?"

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

"...you don't need to touch me."

Minerva just looked at her then she grabbed Yukino by her wrist then took her to the bed. She had Yukino to sit on the bed but Yukino tried to get away but then her head was then brought to Minerva's stomach. Minerva placed a hand on Yukino's head then she looked down at Yukino.

"As long as you're here, I will be touching you."

Yukino had a hand up to try and push herself away from Minerva but once again her struggling was in vain.

"Please...stop it..."

Minerva just looked at her then a knock on the door was heard.

"Milady, we got news."

"I'll be right there."

 **AN: Another chapter completed! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Minerva had left out of the room and headed to the main office room to meet with her men.

"What is it?"

The tall buff spoke.

"The police were just at that cat girl's home. She had just told them that you dressed up as a cop."

Minerva gave a slight frown then she spoke.

"Thank you Orga. What about that old man, Rufus?"

The man with the long blonde hair nodded.

"His meeting is still not showing any results."

Minerva nodded then looked at the last two of the group.

"Sting and Rogue, how is the Fairy Tail station going?"

Sting smirked.

"That station was too easy, I wish we could do more to them."

Rogue looked at the laptop he had.

"It would appear that the red head is back on her feet but she's on the phone with someone."

Minerva raised a brow.

"Turn on the sound."

Rogue nodded then turned on the sound so that they could all hear what was being said.

"We'll be needing back-up. Our station was overwhelmed by Sabertooth, they're the group under Kissin' Freya. They just took a hostage and the hostage's name is-"

Minerva had closed the laptop then she turned to leave out of the office.

"Looks like we have to hit the road again. This time we're splitting up, we'll meet back in two weeks."

With that Minerva headed back to her room. When she got there she saw Yukino sitting in a far corner hugging her knees to herself. Minerva went to her and Yukino looked up at her.

"Yukino, we're leaving."

"To where?"

"Away from here."

Yukino got to her feet then they both left the estate and were on the road again. As they were on the road again Minerva looked at Yukino who once again just looked out the window and didn't say a word. Minerva not liking the silence spoke.

"You and I are going to stay in a cabin that's up in the mountains. You don't have to worry and I know that you like looking at nature."

"..."

Minerva frowned as she looked at Yukino.

"How long are you going to stay quiet?"

"...I don't have anything to say."

Minerva looked back at the road ahead of them then Yukino spoke.

"Milady?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see my sister again?"

Minerva looked at her then back at the road.

"Yes, but not for a long time."

They soon pulled up to a mall and Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Let's go Yukino, you need clothes and mine are a little too big on you."

They both went into the mall and went to the woman's clothing area. When they got there Minerva leaned over to Yukino and whispered in her ear.

"Get whatever you want. When you're done getting what you want, I want you to come find me."

With that Minerva walked away and Yukino began to search for clothes.

After a while she and Minerva were at the register. During the purchase neither of them said anything then they left the store and were back on the road.

As they were on the road Minerva had reached over and hold Yukino's hand. She did notice that Yukino had flinched but smirked.

"Oh Yukino, I can't wait to see you in your new clothes."

Minerva chuckled to herself then she brought Yukino's hand to her face and kissed the back of it. Yukino wanted to pull her hand away and hold her hand to her but she didn't want Minerva to punish her so she spoke.

"Um, Milady?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Minerva smiled.

"Simple really, you will be showing me what you bought by wearing them. Kind of like a model show for me when we get to the cabin."

Yukino didn't say anything then she looked back out the window. Minerva couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her thumb on the back of Yukino's hand.

"But before you show me your clothes we'll have dinner."

Minerva looked at her only to see that Yukino had looked out the window. Minerva had released her hand then she stroked the back of Yukino's head. She felt Yukino flinch then she frowned.

"What's wrong with you? Are you going to flinch every time I touch you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Minerva nodded then she placed a hand on Yukino's lap and she frowned when she saw Yukino flinch again then Minerva put both hands on the steering wheel.

After a couple more hours of driving Minerva and Yukino arrive to a big cabin house.

The cabin was a big two story house that was surrounded by trees but on the way to the cabin was a large lake. It was the middle of winter so there was a lot of snow all over the place. Yukino almost blushed at how lovely the view was then she and Minerva both went inside of the cabin.

Minerva had Yukino to put her bags of cloths on the couch. Yukino did so then Minerva went to her and grabbed her hand, which earned another flinch from Yukino then she led Yukino to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, for Yukino it was just beautiful. The floor was well polished wooden floors and there was a big island in the center of the kitchen. The kitchen was very wide and there was a skylight above the island.

Minerva led Yukino to the kitchen then she began to start cooking.

"Yukino, get the cheese and the bread."

Yukino nodded then went to get the cheese. The cheese was in the freezer then she went back to Minerva who was gathering the food flavoring.

"Um Milady?"

Minerva looked at her then saw the frozen cheese.

"Looks like we have to let it thaw out."

She looked at Yukino then turned on the sink to have hot water to come out. As the cheese was thawing out Minerva looked at Yukino then placed her hands on Yukino's shoulders but frowned a little when she saw Yukino flinch.

"Come Yukino, let's see what you got from the mall."

Yukino nodded then they both grabbed the bags and went up to the second floor for Yukino to show her clothes off to Minerva who was leading them to their new shared room.

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

When they got to the bedroom once again to Yukino, it was beautiful. The room was was big and in the very center of the room was a large king sized bed that had tan brown thick covers and there was a large dresser on both sides of the bed. There was a door that led to the bathroom and at the far end of the room was the balcony with a perfect view of the mountains.

Minerva went to the bed and sat on the foot of it then she looked at Yukino.

"Alright, so let's see what you got."

Minerva was waiting while Yukino changed in the closet then she came out. Minerva just smiled as she got a good look at Yukino's outfit.

The first outfit was a sleeveless dark green top that hung to her knees. It had a bright, pale green skirt that was sewn onto it. It also came with a large white bow that had a green gem in the center of it and thigh high dark green shoes.

Minerva smiled as she looked at the outfit.

"My, you look cute."

Yukino blushed then she went back into the closet and changed into the next outfit.

The next outfit was a white dress that had a dark blue hem to it. It showed the top of her breasts and hung to her mid thigh. It also came with white thigh high shoes and a blue neck band that held a white cloth, making it look like a collar. The most amazing thing about the outfit was that a white cape came with it. It had an angelic design to it, like the collar was large with feathers and the bottom part of the cape was put into sections.

Minerva just stared in awe at Yukino then she spoke.

"You really look like an angel."

Yukino blushed even more then left to change in the closet again. This time Minerva wanted to go in there but she figured Yukino would become scared so she waited. It wasn't long when Yukino came out of the closet with the third outfit.

It was a black dress gown that showed the top of her breasts and hung to her mid thighs. It hugged her figure just right for all of her curves to be seen.

Minerva's eyes had widened a little bit when she saw Yukino in the black dress. She then motioned Yukino to come to her and Yukino did so. Minerva had Yukino to sit on her lap then she spoke as she wrapped her arms around Yukino's waist.

"So beautiful, you're just perfect Yukino."

Minerva put her head on Yukino's stomach but then her smile suddenly turned into a frown when she looked at Yukino who looked like she was about to cry. Minerva blinked then spoke.

"Yukino what is it?"

"Please let go."

Minerva blinked then let her go. After she let Yukino go, Yukino ran into the closet. Minerva just stared in confusion then she looked away.

"I don't get it."

She then remembered what Yukino's sister had told her on the phone.

'Yuki's extremely Haphephobic.'

Minerva then frowned as she looked at the floor.

"Should I ask her?"

Minerva then stood up and went to the closet and opened it. To her surprise she found Yukino in the far end of the closet hugging her knees to herself. Minerva just looked at her then went to her.

"Yukino..."

Yukino looked up at her and Minerva saw tears streaming down her face.

"I don't get it, why are you afraid of me?"

"You're Kissin' Freya, you kidnap and kill girls like me."

"That's not what I meant."

Yukino blinked.

"Then what did you mean?"

Minerva crouched down.

"How come you won't let me touch you. Every time I touch you, you would flinch, back away or cry asking me to let you go."

Yukino looked away.

"I can't tell you."

"You're Haphephobic, so what happened?"

Yukino hugged her knees tighter.

"I can't..."

Minerva getting annoyed stood up and picked up Yukino then walked out of the closet. She put Yukino on the bed and had Yukino to look at her dead in the eye. Once again Minerva was on top of Yukino with a leg on either side of her and her hands on the bed on both sides of Yukino's head.

"Tell me, Yukino."

It seemed that was the last straw for Yukino because she began to cry but Minerva wasn't going to let it slide. Soon enough Yukino began to talk.

"I can't take it anymore...I couldn't bring myself...to tell my sister..."

"..."

"Before I become a cop I was a nurse at the North hospital but then one day we had a break in of a few gang members. One of them was a patient and he had cornered me while all of his friends were everywhere else in the hospital. He told me that he wanted to thank me in his own way but I didn't know what he meant then he knocked me out."

Minerva's brow narrowed and Yukino went on.

"When I came to I found myself chained up but I didn't know where I was I managed to break one hand free but the gang member who had knocked me out came to me and told me that he wanted me to tend to his body but in a sexual way. I refused then he got mad telling me that he didn't care and he..."

Minerva saw Yukino trembling again then she asked.

"Yukino?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Yes Milady?"

"Did he rape you?"

"No. Before he could have that chance I saw a a knife and grabbed it. I slashed part of his face enough for him to get away from me but then..."

Minerva's eyes softened as Yukino went on again.

"He became furious and began to beat me. I passed out from the beating but when I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed. That's when I met Commander Scarlet. She told me that she had found me but the man had ran away."

Minerva just looked at her.

"Don't worry anymore, Yukino."

Yukino looked up at her then to her surprise Minerva came lower and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise, you will never go through that again."

"Please, don't tell my sister."

Minerva nodded then she turned to get off but for some reason Yukino stopped her.

"Yes Yukino?"

"Don't go."

Minerva just looked at her then she got off Yukino.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to step out real quickly just stay in the bed."

Minerva left out of the room and went to the living room and sat on the couch. As she was sitting on the couch Minerva pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Rufus, it's me."

"Yes Milady?"

"Look up an attack on the North hospital."

"I just found one, it happen two years ago."

"Does it say anything about a nurse being held hostage?"

"Yes Milady, it also mentions that the nurse was later found in a junk yard with bruises and four broken ribs. The one who found her was Officer Erza Scarlet."

Minerva clenched her fist then she spoke.

"Alright, thank you."

"Anytime, Milady."

With that the call was over then Minerva went back to the bedroom only to see Yukino had fallen asleep. Minerva gave a sad smile then went to the bed. She wasn't sure if Yukino would let her touch her now but she was going to try. To her surprise Yukino had snuggled up to her and Minerva smiled as she kissed Yukino on the forehead.

"I promise, Yukino. I will protect you, no matter what."

 **AN: Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Yukino had woken up. She suddenly remembered the events and the talk she had with Mienrva the night before and looked away.

'I'm so pathetic.'

She looked over to see that Minerva wasn't in the bed with her but rather there was a note.

She picked it up and opened the letter and read it to herself.

 _Yukino,_

 _Sorry for leaving you before you woke up. I went to the store to do a little food shopping. When I come back we'll have breakfast. In the mean time go ahead and get ready._

 _Minerva_

Yukino blinked then she went to go get ready for the day. When she was done getting ready for the day Yukino went to walk around the house. As she was exploring she went into a room and blushed when she saw a piano in there.

"Minerva can play the piano?"

She went to the piano and took a seat on the bench.

"I wonder if she would play a song while we're here."

"I will, if you really want me to."

Yukino jumped and looked behind her to see Minerva standing with her arms folded. She had a smile on her face and Yukino blushed.

"Milady..."

Minerva went to her and hugged her. Minerva rubbed Yukino's head then she saw that Yukino didn't flinch but she did tense up, but very little this time.

'So we're making a little progress.'

She picked Yukino up and they went to the kitchen. When they got there Minerva began to cook and Yukino blushed as she watched.

'Minerva wasn't joking when she said that she would make breakfast. Should I help her?'

"Yukino?"

"Yes Milday."

"Let's go gather some berries."

"Um alright."

They both went to the forest that was beautiful to Yukino. Since it was still morning it was the perfect breeze feeling. As they were walking Minerva then stopped at a large tree.

"We're here."

Yukino looked at her then blinked when she saw Minerva lay a blanket down then placed their breakfast basket on the blanket.

"I'll go gather berries to make the syrup."

With that Minerva began to climb up the tree. Yukino just watched as Minerva was in the tree branches. Gathering berries. When she was done she climbed down and looked at Yukino.

"Here, try one."

Yukino just looked at her then blushed when Minerva put a berry into her mouth. It was sweet then they began to have pancakes with berries. As they were eating Yukino noticed that Minerva was looking away most of the time. Minerva then looked at Yukino and came closer to her.

"Milady? Is something wrong?"

Minerva didn't say anything but Yukino saw what Minerva was about to do so she backed away. Minerva just looked at her.

"What?"

Yukino looked away.

"Please don't rush me. Telling my fear is one thing but still trying to warm up to your is another."

It was clear that Yukino was still afraid of her but Minerva could see that Yukino was trying to open up to her.

Minerva nodded then they went back to eating breakfast When they were done they went back to the cabin. When they got back to the cabin Minerva gently grabbed Yukino's wrist then led her to the music room. When they got there Minerva had Yukino to sit on the bench next to her.

Without a word Minerva to began to play Fur Elise on the piano. Yukino listened and found the music Minerva play so soothing that she looked at Minerva.

"Who taught you how to play like this?"

Minerva smiled.

"My mother."

After she was done playing that song Minerva looked at Yukino.

"I think one more song wouldn't hurt."

With that Minerva began to play Canon D. As she was playing Yukino leaned her head on her shoulder and Minerva looked at Yukino but found it sweet to see Yukino smiling. Minerva went on playing the song then when she was finished she looked at Yukino who was leaning on her.

"Was it really that tiring for you?"

"It was tiring at all, it was so relaxing."

Minerva smiled then picked Yukino up and carried her to their room. After setting Yukino on the bed for her to lay down Yukino wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck and Minerva looked at her.

"Is something wrong Yukino?"

Yukino leaned closer and to Minerva's surprise Yukino had kissed her on the forehead. Minerva wanted to kiss Yukino but she stopped herself.

"Yukino..."

Minerva moved Yukino's arms off her then turned to leave the room but Yukino grabbed her shirt.

"Milady, don't go."

Minerva just looked at her then she climbed into the bed. Minerva laid next to Yukino and once again Yukino snuggled up to her and was fast asleep. Minerva on the other hand just looked at Yukino and kissed her forehead.

"If I wasn't Kissin' Freya, would you still be afraid of me?"

Just then Minerva heard her phone vibrate and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Minerva."

When Minerva heard her name she suddenly went pale but answered.

"Yes Father?"

"Come to the estate, I have a mission for you to do."

"Yes sir. I'm on my way."

With that Minerva hung up then got out bed. Yukino was still sleeping then Minerva made another phone call.

"Hello?"

"Sting."

"Yes Milady?"

"You guys come to the cabin. My father just called for me."

"Oh man, does he know about the girl you have?"

"I don't know, I hope not."

"So what do want us to do?"

"I just need you all to look out for Yukino. Whatever you do, don't get too close to her. She's still shaken."

"Understood."

With that the call was over and Minerva looked at Yukino who was still sleeping. Minerva went to her and kissed Yukino on the forehead then stroked her cheek.

"I'll return later."

With that she left the house and drove to the estate that her father was waiting for her in.

"I wonder what he wants. All I hope for is that it doesn't have anything to do with Yukino."

 **Time skip**

Minerva arrived to the estate and was led to her father's office. When she got there she looked ahead to see a very tall elderly man that was glaring at her then she spoke.

"Hello Father, you wanted to see me?"

Minerva's father looked at her.

"You disappointed me, once again Minerva."


	13. Chapter 13

After her father had said that he threw a thick book at Minerva that hit her in the head she didn't flinch and blood streamed down her face. Minerva just had an eye closed so blood wouldn't get in it. She then looked at her father who had stood and spoke again.

"The cat, I told you to get was just found and brought here. Apparently you forgot how to kill without second thought. Are you still a weakling?"

Minerva didn't answer then her father glared at her.

"Maybe you need a reminder of how to be a real killer, starting with special attention."

He grabbed Minerva hard in between her legs.

"I much rather have a son but ended up with a daughter. That's why I had them to change you when you were younger! You were just lucky to be born!"

He let Minerva go and Minerva fell to the ground in pain as she grabbed her crotch area. Jiemma then looked out the window.

"Since you can't seem to do a simple mission correctly, I'm just going to have you watch as I punish the cat."

He then dragged Minerva by her collar into the basement. When they got down there Minerva looked at the stonewalled room with no expression then she looked ahead only to be in shock when she saw Millianna tied up.

"Father, what is she doing here?"

That earned Minerva a hit to the head.

"I told you to make this cat yours, didn't I? Then I turn around only to hear that you let the cat go!"

With that Jiemma threw Minerva to the ground then she was grabbed by her hair.

"Let me show you what it means to be in power and if you dare look away I will make sure it will be worse."

With that he let Minerva go. Millianna on the other hand pleaded for Jiemma to stay away but he didn't listen. Soon the basement was filled with ear piercing screams and Minerva doing whatever she could not to look away. She cringed while she watched her father take a metal bat and a whip to beat Millianna with it.

Minerva wasn't even allowed to cover her ears. She had to force herself not to react in anyway then her father looked at her.

"That's how it's done."

Minerva looked at Millianna who just had cuts and bruises all over her body. Minerva just felt guilty on what Millianna had to go through then Jiemma looked at Minerva.

"Now Minerva, finish her off."

Minerva lowered her head.

"I can't."

"Are you my offspring or not?"

Minerva clenched her fist.

"I'm not going to kill her."

Jiemma then grabbed Minerva by her collar and dragged her to another part of the basement.

Millianna was woken up by hearing Minerva screaming. Millianna struggled to get to her feet then she got out of the basement but froze in her tracks when she saw Minerva tied with her hands above her head while her father had a tazor and was shocking her with it.

Jiemma seemed to be enjoying this and Millianna then got away, or at least she thought she did when she was grabbed from behind by someone.

"Boss, the little cat just tried to run away."

Jiemma stopped with his torture for Minerva then spoke.

"What a pity."

The next thing Minerva heard was a gun shot and her eyes widen when she saw Millianna's body hit the ground.

'Not again.'

Jiemma looked at his assistant.

"Take Minerva away and do whatever you want with the body."

With that Jiemma left and her father's assistant went to her and let her go.

"Drive away, unless you want me to punish you next."

Minerva struggled to walk away but she got away from that place.

'I just want to see her.'

 **At the Cabin**

Yukino was in the living room with Sting and the rest of the gang. Yukino had met the group and they were all nice to her but she really wanted to see Minerva. When she had asked where Minerva was Sting just told her that Minerva had stepped out. The others knew full well that Minerva went to see her father but Yukino didn't know about it. Rufus then got an idea about something then spoke.

"So Yukino, Minerva told us that you were a nurse."

Yukino blushed looking away.

"Yes, I used to be one but I wanted to do more in life so I became a cop."

Rogue then smiled as he brought up the next comment.

"I bet when you first met Lady Minerva you found her a bit scary."

Yukino nodded.

"Yes but as the time went on I got used to her."

Sting glanced at his phone only for his eyes to widen in shock at the text he just got from Minerva.

"Excuse me everyone."

Sting left away from the room and went to the back of the cabin away from everyone.

When he got there he called on his phone.

"Milady?"

"Sting, is Yukino awake?"

"Yes, she's fine. We're all just talking. Is something up?"

"I'm coming in through the back..."

"Alright, I'm coming your way."

He went to the far end of the cabin but then he saw Minerva coming into the room. He went to her then she fell in his arms.

"Milady?"

"Where's Yukino..."

"She's in the living room."

Minerva lowered her head.

"Take me to the closest guest rooms but don't tell the others or Yukino that I'm here."

Sting nodded then they were in one of the guest rooms. As they were in there Sting could tell that Minerva was in a large amount of pain.

"Milady, maybe Yukino should take a look at you."

"No...I.."

"..."

"I don't want her to see me like this."

Just then the door opened. They both looked to see that it was Yukino and she ran to Minerva.

"Milady!"

Minerva just looked at her then Yukino sat on the side of the bed.

Sting then left out of the room and of course Minerva was a little upset but she didn't show it. Yukino undid Minerva's shirt and had her hand over her mouth when she saw Minerva's injuries.

"What happened to you?"

Minerva looked away.

"It doesn't concern you."

Yukino left out of the room but came back with medicine.

"Yukino..."

"Just stay in the bed, this will sting a little since your wounds aren't too bad."

Yukino began to tend to Minerva who was looking away.

When Yukino was done she looked at Minerva to her surprise was sleeping. Yukino then placed a hand on Minerva's cheek then leaned closer to her to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well, Milady."

Yukino turned off the light then left out of the room.

"Please feel better."

Yukino then stopped in the middle of the hallway as she thought to herself. Since they have been together, Minerva never left her side. No matter how frightened Yukino was Minerva would stay with her.

"It's my turn."

Yukino went back to the room and carefully climbed into the bed with Minerva who was still sleeping. After climbing into the bed with Minerva who was still sleeping Yukino had leaned in closer and laid her head on Minerva's shoulder. She closed her eyes and fell asleep after that.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Minerva woke up and was in pain. Well the pain wasn't as bad thanks to Yukino's nursing skills. Minerva noticed a weight on her side and looked to see Yukino sleeping with her head on her shoulder. Minerva blinked then her eyes softened.

'Yukino...'

Minerva then remembered all the events from the day before and she clenched her fists. Her father was back in town and he had just killed Millianna. Minerva looked away but she felt Yukino move her head.

"Milady?"

Minerva looked at her and to her surprise Yukino had sat up.

"How are you feeling, Milady?"

Minerva blushed.

"I'm alright, the pain went down a lot thanks to you."

Yukino smiled.

"That's good to know, what happened to you?"

Minerva looked away. She really didn't want to tell Yukino that it was her father that did this then she spoke.

"I just got roughed up by another gang leader that's all."

She kind of told her the truth then Yukino's eyes saddened.

"You really did scare me, Milady. "

Minerva looked at her then she looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Just then the door was being knocked on and Minerva looked at the door.

"Come in."

It was Sting and the others. Orga was the first to say something.

"Milady, what happened to you?"

Minerva looked away then Yukino got off the bed.

"I'll go make breakfast."

She left out of the room, closing the door behind her then Sting looked at Minerva.

"Milady, who did this to you?"

Minerva clenched the blanket.

"It was my father, he's back in the town. It's only in a matter of time that he shows up here."

Orga frowned then Rufus looked away.

"We have to think of something. If that man finds out about Yukino, there's no telling what he'll do to her."

Minerva lowered her head.

"You guys remember that cat girl, right?"

Rogue looked at her.

"Yes, what about her?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"The man killed her in front of me last night. He tortured us both but then she tried to run away and he shot her."

Minerva opened her eyes and frowned.

"I can't let Yukino know about this, I need you guys to hide her."

Minerva sat up then she looked at them.

"I don't Yukino to know anything. You have to hide her from my father."

Just then Yukino into the room and Minerva froze. Sting looked at Minerva then spoke.

"You have to tell Yukino everything, Milady."

Minerva looked away then Rogue spoke next.

"Either you tell her, or we have will."

Yukino looked at them at Minerva.

"Milady, what are they saying?"

Minerva looked at her.

"My father. He's the one that did this to me. I didn't want to tell you but you heard from the hallway."

The others left out of the room and Yukino went to the bed. Minerva didn't look at her then Yukino leaned in closer.

"Milady..."

Minerva hugged her firmly. Yukino didn't push her off then she spoke.

"Milady, what is it?"

"Yukino, I have to take you back to your sister. After that, I need you and your sister to get out of the city and get away as far as you can."

Yukino looked at her in confusion.

"I don't get it, what's wrong?"

Minerva had her hands on Yukino's shoulders.

"Yukino listen to me. No matter what happens, don't come looking for me and go back to being a nurse."

"But I..."

"I know that being a nurse will bring back some nightmares but for your sake and mine you have to get away from here."

"Why are you so afraid of your father?"

Minerva looked away.

"Do you remember that girl Millianna?"

"Yes, I do."

"My father found out about her. Before my father had me to kidnap her and I did. After about a month or so, I learned what my father really wanted. He told me that either I find a female to keep for myself or just kill them. I didn't like either plan so when he left for a trip I had Millianna to get away but just the other day I saw her and my father killed her."

Yukino had a hand over her mouth then Minerva looked at her.

"Yukino, I..."

Minerva pulled Yukino into an embrace. Yukino still didn't push her off then she spoke.

"Does he know about me?"

"No."

"Then why..."

"He had sent me on a mission but then I met you. I was attracted to you that pushed my mission away. I wanted you because of how you were but when I remembered my mission I had to act quickly and brought you along with me."

Yukino blushed.

"You were attracted to me?"

Minerva pulled away then looked at Yukino.

"Yes, I am."

She brought a hand to Yukino's cheek and began to leaned closer. She then stopped then looked away. Yukino looked at her then leaned closer.

"Milady, don't stop...please..."

Minerva looked at Yukino then she leaned closer and kissed Yukino. As they were kissing Minerva rolled them over so that she was on top. As they kissed Minerva put a hand on Yukino's breasts but quickly moved her hand away and broke the kiss.

Yukino looked up at Minerva.

"Milady..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't continue. I can tell that you're still nervous about me."

Yukino grabbed Minerva's hand and put it back on her breast and leaned closer to kiss Minerva who was taken back by that. Minerva relaxed then went on with kissing Yukino. As they were kissing Yukino felt something poke at her. She thought that it was Minerva poking her but the poking feeling was on her hip.

"Milady, what is that?"

Minerva looked at her.

"I'll tell you another time but as for now, we have to stop."

Yukino could tell that something was off, since she has known Minerva, she knew for a fact that Minerva wasn't a hesitant person. She knew what she wanted but she wasn't sure why Minerva was acting like this.

Minerva got off Yukino then she looked away. Yukino sat up and looked at her.

"What's bothering you, Milady? You're never like this."

Minerva looked at Yukino.

"It's just my father. I just want you to stay away from me. Even when far away I don't want you to contact me."

"Why not?"

"My father will know."

Just then the door opened and they both saw Rufus come into the room.

"Milady, Yukino has to leave now."

Minerva's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Your father will be here in 30 minutes."

Minerva got off the bed and grabbed Yukino, leading her out of the room. As they were going to the far back of the cabin Minerva spoke.

"Yukino, take my car and drive as far as you can away from here."

Yukino became scared.

"But what about you?"

Minerva stopped then looked at her.

"I'll be fine. I much rather my father get me instead. I really don't want to see you get hurt."

Minerva almost winced in pain when she felt Yukino hugged her from behind.

"Yukino..."

"Will we see each other again?"

"...yeah."

Minerva turned and kissed Yukino. After the kiss Yukino left taking Minerva's car.

Minerva then went to the living room where the others were but then she noticed that the others seemed to be worried about something.

"What is it?"

Rufus looked at her.

"I have the information right here."

All of them were looking at it but then the door swung open and they all looked up to see Jiemma and his men come into the room. Jiemma had is permanent glare on and he looked at them.

"I have a new mission for you."

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Minerva and her team looked at Jiemma who glared back at them. Jiemma looked at them then he spoke.

"I had given you a mission not too long ago, so where is the girl you were supposed to get?"

Minerva looked away.

"The mall mission didn't go as planned. The Fairy police were there and one of them spotted our men."

Sting and the others looked at Minerva in shock then Jiemma's glare deepened.

"Did you do anything after that?"

"Yes Father, we set up bombs with the police inside of the station."

"How pathetic, you showed mercy to them as well."

"..."

"In that case I have a new mission for you. Since you need constant beatings now, you may as well get a nurse this time."

Minerva looked at him in confusion then Jiemma looked at Fingers who was holding something and spoke.

"Your mission is to get this girl."

Fingers showed a picture and Minerva's eyes widened.

It was a picture of Yukino.

Minerva didn't say anything then Jiemma glared at her.

"Well? Do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

"You have a week. If you fail me your punishment will be worse than it was last time."

When he got to the door he looked over his shoulder.

"When you get her, report her to me."

With that Jiemma and Fingers both left. After they were gone Minerva dropped to her knees.

"I can't do this mission."

Orga looked at her.

"Milady, if you don't your father will kill you."

Minerva lowered her head.

"I'm well aware of how strong my father is, but I don't ever want to know what he might do to Yukino."

Minerva then blinked and looked at the others.

"Does anyone know where Dobengel is?"

Sting blinked.

"Nope, haven't seen him."

Rogue looked at Minerva.

"Let's track him down."

They were all looking at the laptop screen then they saw a tracking on the same spot that Yukino was. Minerva frowned a little.

"Something can't be right."

Minerva hesitated but picked of her phone and called Yukino.

"Hello?"

"Yukino, it's me."

"Milady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where are you headed?"

"I'm headed to the North hospital."

"Is anyone with you?"

"I have Dobengel with me, I found him wounded on the street."

"Alright, just please be careful."

"I will."

After the call Minerva looked at Rufus.

"Milady, did she say North hospital?"

"Yes why?"

"You might want to look at this."

They all looked at the screen and Minerva's eyes widened.

 **The nurse that was taken but was later found was Yukino Aguria.**

 **The person who found Yukino Aguria was the Head Commander Erza Scarlet.**

Minerva frowned then she looked at the others.

"Let's go."

"To where?"

"To the Fairy Police."

They all jumped into the cars and drove off.

 **Time skip**

Minerva was the first person into the office where Erza was cuffed to the chair. Erza opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Kissin' Freya!"

Minerva looked at Erza.

"Erza, I need information from you."

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"It's about Yukino. How did you find her?"

Erza looked away.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"She already told me that she was nearly raped but you came to her rescue. Now tell me where you found her."

"She was cuffed to a metal pole and her clothes were torn. She told me that she was able to break one hand free and slashed her attacker around the mouth area."

"Did she see what he looked like?"

"She told me curly brown hair and dressed as a ninja."

Minerva's eyes widen then she took off out of there. She ran outside and they got back in the car.

"Get to the North Hospital now!"

They were on the road once again.

'Please let us get there in time.

 **With Yukino**

Yukino had finished tending to Dobengel's wounds and he looked up at her.

"Thanks Yukino, you saved me once again."

Yukino blinked then looked at him.

"Again? What do you mean?"

Dobengel stood and went to the door and locked it. Yukino took a few steps back then Dobengel looked at her.

"You're still the cutie that I wanted to thank."

Yukino went pale then Dobengel took his mask off revealing a scar he had on his face.

"It seems that you remember me now. Too bad for Milady because she really loved you but she won't be here to stop me because I told her father about you. I'm surprised that this plan turned out the way it did."

Yukino backed away but was soon cornered then Dobengel went on.

"Even if she did come, Master Jiemma will see you both and punish Minerva."

"I don't get it, why did you plan this?"

"I was getting bored with watching Minerva show mercy to the past few victims. Hell, in fact she's a poor excuse of a killer."

"What makes you say that?"

Dobengel smirked.

"Simple, Minerva never killed anyone. Kidnap them, yes but she never touched them because she hated hurting people, mostly the women though."

"But why..."

"All the killed people on her record, she was caught at the scene after her father killed them."

"So what does her father want her to do?"

"Right now, her father wants you. My guess is that he wants you to mate with Minerva and have a kid with her."

"Buy how?"

"That's between you and Minerva. Me on the other hand, I want to have you for myself before they get here."

Yukino was frightened as Dobengel came closer to her and then they both heard the door be kicked down. They both looked at the doorway and saw an extreme pissed off Minerva glaring at their way.

"You bastard!"

Dobengel just stared as he mumbled.

"...oh shit..."

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Yukino was sitting in a corner as she watched Minerva glare at the caught red handed Dobengal. Dobengal took a few steps back as he began talking.

"Minerva, it's not what it looks like."

Minerva's glare never left him as she spoke.

"Is that so? Then tell me what this plan of yours was."

"I'm the one who told your father that you were hiding something and told him why you never reported. I then told him that you might try to hide your little toy so that she wouldn't meet him but we both know that wouldn't have worked so I told him to beat me up since I know for a fact that she's a nurse. So he did and we followed you to the cabin and I told your father that your toy would take me to the hospital while he gave you the new mission."

Minerva lifted the metal pole that she had in her hands then she charged at him. Dobengal didn't have enough time to get out of the way as he was beaten by Minerva who was yelling at him.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you! Do you have any idea on what you just did?!"

Minerva went on beating him even with his blood spurting everywhere. Yukino on the other hand had covered her ears and had her eyes clamped shut. When it was over Minerva looked at Yukino and ran to her.

"Yukino!"

She embraced Yukino who cried in her shoulder.

"Yukino, are you alright?"

Minerva looked at her then picked her up bridal style then rushed out of there without anyone seeing them.

When they got outside Minerva spotted her car then she rushed to it. When they got inside Minerva put Yukino in the passenger seat then she turned off the tracker in case if her father was tracking her. With that she drove away as fast as she could.

"Yukino..."

"Yes?"

"Where does your sister live?"

"I can't tell her."

"Yukino, tell me where your sister lives."

Minerva looked at Yukino only to see that she was shaking then Minerva looked back at the road as she thought to herself.

'I really didn't want to do something like this to her but I have to.'

They were on the road in silence then Yukino spoke.

"Milady?"

"Yes Yukino?"

"What does your father want with me?"

Minerva didn't look at her.

"He wants me to mate with you."

"He wants me to have your child?"

"Dobengal told you then."

"Yes, but we're both females. So how would we have a child together."

Minerva tightened her grip on the wheel then spoke.

"I'll explain when we get to our stop."

About an hour later they arrived to a house that was well hidden in the trees. They both went inside and Minerva looked at Yukino who was sitting on the bed.

"Yukino, I want to ask you something."

"Yes, milady?"

Minerva went to her and held her hands.

"Did you ever plan on being a mother?"

"Yes I did."

Minerva looked away with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Yukino looked up only for Minerva to come down and kiss her. It took Yukino by surprise then Minerva gently pushed Yukino to lay on her back. After the kiss she attacked Yukino's neck. Yukino gripped Minerva's shirt then spoke.

"Milady?"

"Please, just let me do this."

Minerva climbed up on the bed and undid Yukino's shirt then she kissed Yukino again then went lower to her collarbone. Yukino was scared that she put her hands on Minerva's shoulders.

"Milady? Why are you doing this?"

Minerva had her hand on Yukino cheek.

"If I don't do this, I don't want to know what my father will do to you."

"Please, I don't want this."

"Yukino."

"Please..."

Minerva looked away then she spoke.

"I have to do this. I really don't want to force you but..."

"Then will you give me a couple days?"

Minerva figured that would be better then she realized that Yukino was almost attacked by the same bastard so then she got off.

"Alright."

Yukino looked at Minerva then hugged her from behind. Minerva lowered her head but then frowned a little when she noticed a bulge in her pants. She almost flinched when she heard Yukino talk.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Minerva stood to leave the room but Yukino wouldn't let go.

"Please don't go."

Minerva nodded then they both laid in the bed together. As they laid there Minerva closed er eyes and was fast asleep while Yukino just looked at her.

'What did Dobengal mean when he said that Milady needed me as her mate? She's clearly a female.'

Yukino snuggled up to Minerva only for Minerva to hug her close then she fell asleep.

The next morning Yukino opened her eyes and blushed when she felt something on her. It felt hard so then she reached down to feel what it was only to blush when she felt that it was a boner. Minerva had moaned in her sleep then Yukino got out of the bed and was in a corner trying to think straight.

'Minerva has a boner...but why?'

Yukino turned around to see Minerva standing behind her looking a little upset. Yukino didn't dare to act cute or dare say good morning.

"Um...yes?"

"You touched it, didn't you?"

Minerva pointed downward only for Yukino to blush when she saw Minerva's boner.

"I didn't mean to but how did you even get one when you're clearly a female."

Minerva looked away.

"It's kind of embarrassing."

Yukino nodded then Minerva looked at her.

"Yukino."

"Yes?"

"I need you."

"What?"

Minerva came closer and had Yukino trapped between her and the corner. Yukino almost moaned when she felt Minerva's boner touch her.

"Minerva..."

"Don't think of this as a lust or an obsession. I really want you."

"I don't know...I'm scared..."

Minerva whispered in her ear.

"What are you afraid of?"

"...if we do this, will your father leave us alone?"

Minerva had her hands on Yukino's hips as she nodded.

"Yes."

Minerva felt Yukino lean her head into her neck.

"Alright."

"As for your sister, you still have to tell me where she lives."

Yukino nodded then Minerva looked at her. Minerva smiled as she leaned closer and kissed Yukino with passion. She was careful not to kiss too rough then she broke the kiss.

"Let's take this to the bed."


	17. Chapter 17

Minerva had led Yukino to the bed and had her to sit down on the side. Minerva on the other hand didn't sit on the bed instead, she was crouching in front of Yukino. Minerva smiled as she looked at Yukino who was looking back down at her.

"You look nervous."

Yukino blushed a little.

"Well I…"

Minerva come up and kissed Yukino then they fell back with Minerva on top. As they were kissing Minerva had brought up Yukino's legs for them to wrap around her waist. The kiss broke and they both stared into each other's eyes. For Minerva she could tell that Yukino was a little scared of about sleeping with her, she was just too innocent.

For Yukino Minerva was giving her a sincere smile. In fact when they first met Minerva was very distant and didn't show any signs of being friendly. Now after a while of being on a fake mission together Minerva had really warmed up to her. Also about the whole mating thing, she wasn't too certain about this and she still had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Minerva then lowered her head and kissed Yukino's cheek. Yukino blushed and spoke.

"Minerva?"

"Yes Yukino?"

"I really don't know how to do this."

Minerva just smiled at her as she spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Yukino blinked in question.

"Gentle?"

Minerva smiled.

"I know that you're nervous about it but I'm not forcing you…."

After she said that Minerva looked away with sadness on her face. Yukino noticed this and was concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Minerva looked at her.

"In case I am hurting you, let me know."

Yukino gave a nod then Minerva positioned herself at her entrance. She was a little hesitant about doing this, since Yukino was very innocent to the point that anyone would want to glomp her, there was a very high chance that this was her first time. Minerva slowly inserted her manhood into Yukino but when the tip was in Yukino had whimpered.

Minerva blinked and looked at her.

'Am I hurting her?'

"Yukino?"

Yukino looked at her.

"I'm alright. My sister told me that all girls feel pain on their first time."

"Even when their lover is being gentle?"

"From what she told me yes but the pain will turn into pleasure."

Minerva nodded then she went back to inserting herself into Yukino only for Yukino to whimper even more. Not liking the fact of hurting Yukino, Minerva got off Yukino.

"On second thought, let's do this later. When I'm not hard."

Yukino blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

Minerva turned to leave.

"I do want to do this, but I don't want to hurt you."

With that Minerva left out of the room leaving a confused Yukino on the bed.

"Minerva…"

Minerva had walked down the hallway but then she stopped and went into a different bedroom. She sat on the side of the bed and looked down at her boner that she had.

"I don't think I can do this. I want to try but I don't want to hurt her."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. The next thing Minerva know was something grabbed her boner and she let out a small moan. She looked and her eyes were widen when she saw Yukino in front of her holding her boner.

"Yukino?"

"It's okay Minerva, I won't let the pain bother me, so please."

"But.."

Yukino sat on her lap with a leg on both sides. After getting on the right spot of Minerva's lap she began to move back and forth. Minerva was taken back as she put a hand on Yukino's hip.

"That feels amazing, please keep going."

Yukino nodded and kept grinding herself on Minerva. She then put a hand on Minerva's shoulder as she positioned herself to take Minerva into her entrance. As she lowered herselfshe whimpered in pain but she didn't stop.

"Mmmm."

"Are you alright, Yukino?"

"Y-Yes…."

Yukino wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck then spoke.

"Please Minerva."

Minerva gently rolled them over so she was on top. She began to go at a slow pace to be gentle then she whispered in Yukino's ear.

"Should I go faster?"

"Yes."

"Alright, just hold onto me."

With that Minerva began to thrust faster and Yukino was holding on tightly to her.

After a while Yukino whimpered.

"Minerva…I'm going to…"

"Same here, where do you want it?"

"Inside of me. I want to have your child?"

"Alright."

Not long after that they both reached their climax and collapsed on the bed. As they panted to catch their breath Yukino cuddled up to Minerva.

"Thank you. I love you Minerva."

"I love you too, Yukino."

They fell sleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning

Minerva woke up and saw Yukino sleeping in the same bed with her….naked. Just then memories of last night's events played in her head and Minerva's eyes widened.

'Did we really make love last night?"

Minerva sat up to think everything through.

"I can't believe this. In the start I was hurting her."

"But you didn't force me, I wanted this."

Minerva looked behind her to see Yukino sit up and hug her from behind. Minerva just looked at her then she lowered her head.

"Yukino…."

"You don't have to worry."

"What about if you get, you know, pregnant?"

"Why are you worried? You didn't force me, so what's wrong?"

Minerva looked at her.

"You told me that I was hurting you."

"It would have been much worse if you forced me, but you didn't."

Yukino was getting concerned, this was really bothering Minerva. As they just sat there Minerva's phone rang and she looked at it. Her face went from curious to fear as she looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Yes Father?"

Yukino looked at Minerva but then Minerva closed her eyes.

"No sir, I haven't found her yet. She got away before I got there."

Yukino watched Minerva pull the phone from her ear from an angry voice that was on the other end then Minerva spoke.

"No Father, I understand."

With that the call was over and Yukino looked at Mienrva.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked at her.

"My father wants to meet you."

"…"

Minerva turned to face Yukino.

"I need you to listen to me. Act like you did when I kidnapped you."

"But…"

"Please Yukino, I don't want to see you get hurt so you have to do everything I tell you."

"Will this plan work?"

"Yes."

"When are we going to see him?"

"In two days. In the mean time we have to sleep together but I have to be a little more rough."

Yukino blinked.

"How come?"

"My father wants me to be a 'man with power' so for heads up he will tell me to sleep with you and order you around."

"Your plan, have you done this before?"

Minerva looked away.

"No, but I have seen it happen before."

Minerva turned to face Yukino and embrace.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to take you to my father but if I don't follow his orders then he will punish me. Now that he knows who you are he would use you to punish me even more. I really don't want you to get hurt."

She leaned closer and kissed Yukino. Yukino held onto her then the kiss was over. Minerva tucked Yukino's head into her neck then she thought to herself.

'I can't do this. Yukino will be in danger if she meets my father.'

 **AN: Wow that was interesting, I hope that you all liked the chapter, first time writing a lemon. I love MinervaxYukino! Thanks for reading! Any comments are welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

For two days Minerva and Yukino were practicing for Yukino to meet Minerva's father. That meant Yukino had to act nervous like she did when they first met and keep in mind that she wasn't a guest for this place. Minerva on the other hand had to practice being mean and go back to being the stoic type. Yukino seemed to be having it easy while Minerva was stressed.

After they were done rehearsing Minerva and Yukino were on the road again. As they were on the road Yukino looked at Minerva then grabbed her hand that was on the arm rest.

"Milady?"

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous."

"Minerva, it's okay. I'm sure it will."

Minerva let Yukino's hand go then brought her into a hug.

"Thank you."

'Yukino, you don't understand how dangerous my father is. I'm not afraid of what he'll do to me, I'm scared of what he might do to you.'

About 30 minutes later they arrived to a large estate. Yukino looked at Minerva who looked at her.

"We're here."

They both got out of the car and Yukino followed Minerva into the large building.

When they got inside Minerva led Yukino to her father's office.

Minerva took a breath then softly spoke.

"I have returned Father."

"Come in."

They walked into the office and Yukino blinked in little surprise to see a tall buff old man glaring at them.

"So this is the one I recently sent you to get. You know what to do, or do you need a reminder?"

"No Father, I understand."

"Good, now get going."

Minerva led Yukino out of the office and they went to an upper floor.

They arrived to one of the rooms and Minerva opened the doors.

"This will be our room, Yukino."

Yukino looked at the room. Once more the room was a large bedroom that had white tile flooring and a large window area in the back of the room. To the left was a large loveseat and across from it was a queen size bed. There was a large walk in closet and a bathroom to the far right side of the room.

Yukino saw Minerva go to the bed and sat down on it. Yukino could tell that Minerva didn't want to be at this place and after seeing her father for the first time she could see why, looks alone.

Yukino went to Minerva and stood in front of her. She reached out to touch Minerva's shoulder but drew her hand back when Minerva flinched. Minerva looked at her.

"Sorry about that."

"You really are scared of this place."

Minerva didn't say anything but then Yukino sat next to her and Minerva climbed onto of her. Minerva had a leg on both sides of Yukino then she had her hands on Yukino's cheeks so that Yukino was looking at her.

"Minerva?"

"Yukino, I'm so sorry for everything. I never wanted to bring you into this mess."

Yukino smiled then reached up to bring Minerva's head down to kiss her. After the small kiss she spoke.

"I know you won't hurt me. I can tell that you're afraid of your father so you're only following his orders. I don't hold anything against you."

Minerva Just looked at her then nervously looked away.

"Round 2?"

Yukino smiled.

"Sure."

"I'll be gentle but we have to do it quietly."

"Is something wrong?"

"My father's men are nosy."

With that they began to make out. As they were kissing Yukino had began to undo Minerva's shirt. When she was done she looked at Minerva's body. Minerva was beyond fit, her muscles were very toned to the point they looked hard. Minerva seemed to be a little nervous about Yukino looking at her muscles so then she got off.

Yukino looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"…."

Yukino went to her and Minerva looked at the floor.

"Yukino?"

"Yes?"

"How come you were staring at me like that?"

"I didn't mean to, it's just not often I see you shirtless."

Minerva looked at her.

"Is that what you like? Me without clothes on?"

Yukino was confused. Just a moment ago Minerva was nervous, then turned to upset.

"Is something bothering you?"

Minerva stood up then took her shirt off. Yukino's eyes widened when she saw her body without a shirt. Before she thought Minerva had a six pack but saw that it was an eight pack. Yukino then noticed a couple of scars on Minerva's body. One at her chest area and the other at the left side of her stomach.

"Minerva, I.."

"Are you happy now?"

Yukino became a little scared as she got off the bed. Something must have triggered Minerva.

"Minerva?"

Minerva went to her and Yukino was backed into a corner. She couldn't look at Minerva who seemed to have gotten back to being the kidnapper she was.

"Minerva…"

"I thought you enjoyed staring at me, where's that joy now?"

"It's not what you think. I didn't mean to stare, I'm sorry."

Minerva's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around Yukino.

"I forgive you, just please don't stare at me like that."

Yukino nodded then gently pushed her up against the wall. Yukino blinked and looked at her.

"Minerva?"

"I want to try this."

Minerva picked Yukino up so that her legs were around her waist.

"Alright, this shouldn't hurt you."

Yukino became nervous but then she began to squirm.

"Minerva no, not like this."

Minerva looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Please no."

Minerva nodded then put Yukino on the bed. She climbed on top of her then attacked her neck. Yukino put a hand on her shoulder then Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Why are you acting scared of me? I know that you're not acting."

Yukino looked away.

"It's just that you became upset about something and I didn't know."

"I just don't like being stared at."

She leaned closer and kissed Yukino on the cheek then went back to attacking her neck.

Minerva then looked at Yukino. For Minerva, she found it as a major turn on to have Yukino under her. She then felt her erection in her pants then she looked at Yukino who still had her head turned.

'It felt good when she grabbed it the other night.'

Minerva took Yukino's hand and put it in her pants. It took Yukino a moment to realize what was in her hand then she looked down only to blush then looked away.

"Minerva."

Yukino would have pulled her hand away but Minerva had her hand pinned there then she looked at Minerva.

"What is it, Yukino?"

Before Yukino said anything the door was being knocked on causing both of them to look at the door.

On the other side the person spoke.

"Kissin' Freya, your father wishes to meet with you."

Minerva nodded then got off Yukino while Yukino went to wash her hands. Minerva put her shirt back on then they both left out of the room.

Minerva and Yukino soon arrived to the meeting room that Jiemma was in then to Minerva shock she saw two women.

Yukino looked at the two women. The one on the left was tall and had long green hair. The other was an average height and she had black hair. Yukino glanced over at Minerva only to sense tension coming from Minerva.

"It's you."

The tall woman just had a toying smile on her face as she spoke.

"My, you sure have grown Minerva, but is that anyway to great your superiors?"

The other woman closed her eyes.

"I believe she needs a small reminder, Kyouka."

Jiemma glared at Minerva then spoke.

"Indeed she does. Kyouka, go ahead and take her."

Kyouka nodded then smiled at the other woman.

"Seilah, go ahead and take the other girl. Make her feel welcome while I knock some manners back into Minerva."

Seilah nodded then led Yukino out of the office.

 **AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know what to write for this chapter! Now Kyouka and Seilah are in this story! What's going to happen to Yukino?! I hope you liked the chapter and I will update soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Yukino followed Seilah through a large hallway. As they were walking Yukino would look behind her.

"Are you worried about Minerva, little girl?"

Yukino looked at Seilah who was looking at her.

"Y-Yes."

"Minerva's always got punished for lack of respect. She is ranked the fifth in the most dangerous killers in the country, after all."

Yukino looked away.

'That's right, the world knows her as Kissin' Freya.'

Yukino looked at her.

"So who are the other top four?"

Seilah nodded.

"Her father is in Second and Kyouka is in Third. Our leader is Mard Geer, he's the First and I'm the Fourth."

Yukino just looked at her then Seilah leaned in with her intense stare.

"I take it that you like Minerva?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Yes ma'am."

"My advice to you is simple. Don't let that show, otherwise both Kyouka and Jiemma will know what to do to convince Minerva to do what is given to her."

Yukino was a little nervous.

"Not that I want to know, but what would they do to me?"

"I wouldn't know for certain since you're the first person that she ever loved but I know for a fact that if Jiemma feels the need for it he will order Minerva to do something. Judging by how Minerva's acting right now, I'm sure that Kyouka will want to have one of you broken."

"…"

"So follow my advice and don't let them see how affectionate you are to Minerva. As for Minerva she will be holding back for your sake but when you two are alone that's when she'll show her true nature for you."

Yukino nodded then they went on walking.

After a while Seilah looked at the time then she looked at Yukino.

"Come, I believe Minerva has had enough."

They both went to the lower floors to get to the basement.

When they got to the basement Yukino had to keep herself from running to Minerva who was on the floor injured. Kyouka on the other hand was smiling wickedly at the wounded Minerva then Kyouka looked at Seilah and Yukino.

"I was just finished teaching Minerva about respect."

Seilah just looked at Kyouka.

"We have paperwork to fill out."

Kyouka nodded then went to them. When she past Yukino she placed a hand on Yukino's head making Yukino flinch.

"You should get Minerva to her room, I don't want her dying on me."

Yukino made the mistake at looking at Kyouka only for Kyouka to graze her claw like nails on her neck as she went on.

"My you're a cutie, now I can see why Minerva didn't say much about you. Don't worry little one, the fun has just begun."

With that Kyouka and Seilah left out of the basement. Yukino looked at Minerva and ran to her side. She got Minerva to her feet and helped her to her room.

"Just hold on, Minerva. I'll get you to our room."

When they got to their room Yukino Had Minerva to lay on the bed. It made her nervous to see blood on the front of Minerva but she quickly undid Minerva's shirt. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that Minerva had cuts on her waist. Yukino began to clean the wounds then she added medicine to them.

When she was done she felt Minerva's hand on her cheek. She looked at her and saw that Minerva had tears forming.

"Yukino…."

"It's alright, we're in our room now."

Yukino leaned closer and kissed Minerva on her cheek.

"Did Seilah do anything to you?"

"No."

"…."

"What did Kyouka do to you?"

Minerva looked at her then down at her bandages.

"Will you sit on that?"

Yukino looked at her but agreed to it. She carefully sat on Minerva with a leg on either side of her. She looked at Minerva only to see that Minerva had turned her head.

"Minerva?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Yukino. I don't Seilah would do anything but as for my father and Kyouka, I know they would. Kyouka will do it out of pleasure so all I can tell you is that hope that Seilah is with her and most of all don't be alone with Kyouka."

Yukino nodded then she leaned on top of Minerva wwho looked at her. Yukino smiled at her then kissed her on the cheek. After doing so Minerva turned her head and kissed Yukino.

"If I wasn't in pain I would do more."

"No need, just rest."

Minerva turned her head then she was fast asleep. Yukino smiled at her sleeping face but her smile faded as she thought to herself.

'What happened to you?'

Yukino got off Minerva to step outside of the room.

She went to the kitchen to get some ice but then she heard a voice behind her and turned around to see Seilah and Kyouka coming. Yukino was nervous but she say anything. Before she could take her leave she was cornered by Kyouka who seemed to be enjoying this.

"So girl, is Minerva still breathing?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's nice. I heard a lot about you, Yukino. You were the nurse that got kidnapped and here you are kidnapped again."

She smiled and Seilah spoke.

"Jiemma wants to speak with you."

Yukino nodded and went. Kyouka stopped her as she spoke.

"If you're wondering what I did to Minerva, let's just say her screams were lovely. Her screams bring back so many memories. I always find it fun to toy with her."

Yukino went on walking trying to fight any tears that would form.

She was soon in Jiemma's office and once again he had a glare on his face as he looked at her.

"Now girl, you have only one job in this place. Bear a child and carry on the business name."

"Yes sir, I understand."

With that she left. Yukino rushed back to her shared room. When she got there she saw that Minerva was awake. Minerva turned her head.

"Yukino."

Yukino went to her and Minerva hugged her tightly.

"Where were you?"

"Your father called me."

Minerva looked at her.

"I'm guessing he told you what your job is here?"

"Yes."

Minerva looked away.

"I blame myself for this but I have to do what needs to be done."

Minerva looked at Yukino who sat on the bed next to her.

"Let's get some sleep."

Yukino nodded then they went to bed.

Kyouka and Seilah were both drinking tea. Kyouka looked at Seilah who had her eyes closed.

"So what do you think of this girl?"

"She's clearly scared but she doing a fair job not to be in trouble."

"True."

"Though i am curious, what did you do to Minerva this time?"

"Nothing much, i just gave her a couple cuts."

"Those nails of yours are more like claws."

Kyouka smiled but she remembered what Minerva had told her.

 _'I don't care what you do to me, all i ask is that you don't touch Yukino.'_

Kyouka frowned a little and Seilah looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Minerva loves this girl, if the time comes Jiemma and I will have to hurt that girl."

Seilah went back to drink her tea.

"That girl is very naive, i doubt that she will do anything to displease Jiemma. All she has to do is have a child."

"True, i wonder how this will go."

 **AN: Alright there is Chapter 19! I have no comments!**


	20. Chapter 20

A few days had passed and Minerva was feeling better. She looked over to her left to see that Yukino was sleeping then Minerva got out of the bed.

'I'm hungry but I don't want to wake Yukino up.'

Minerva got to her feet then she left out of their shared bedroom and went to the kitchen. After Minerva made herself breakfast she headed back to her room.

As she was heading back she stopped to see Kyouka coming her way.

"Good morning, Lady Kyouka."

"Good morning Minerva, I'm glad to see that you're back on your feet."

Kyouka handed her a file.

"I have a mission for you to go on. It should take about a week."

"I understand."

With that Minerva left to her room to get ready for her mission. When she got there she saw that Yukino wasn't in the bed so then she began to undo her shirt that she was wearing. After she took off her shirt she looked at her torso only to see the new cuts that Kyouka had given her a few days earlier.

There was a cut at her lower left rib and another at her stomach.

Minerva flinched when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She relaxed when she saw that it was Yukino.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, I was worried."

"Sorry about that."

Yukino leaned her head into Minerva's back and closed her eyes as she listened to Minerva's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright, Yukino."

Minerva then glanced over at the desk at the file that was just given to her then she looked at Yukino.

"I have to go out of town for a week so is it alright if I have you to stay at a five star resort. I really don't want to leave you in this place on your own."

"Sure thing."

"Alright go get ready while I get dressed."

Yukino let her go then Minerva got dressed. When she was done they both went to the car and were on the road.

After dropping Yukino at a five star resort Minerva left to do her quest.

 **With Yukino**

Yukino sat on her bed and got out her phone and called her sister. After a couple rings her sister was on the other line.

"Hey Yuki!"

"Hey Sorano."

"What have you been up to?"

"Work has really taken a lot out of me so Commander Orlando and I are taking a break."

"Is that so? Well I have a question."

"Yes?"

"So anything new between you and Commander Orlando?"

Yukino blinked then blushed as she looked at her reflection in her tea.

"Like what?"

"Like do you know what Commander Orlando is interested in? Is she into males or females?"

"She's into girls?"

It sounded like Sorano leaned in closer to the phone.

"Is she into you?"

Yukino blushed.

"I think she is, she isn't one to let her emotions show."

"What do you think of her?"

Yukino smiled.

"I really do like her but I know that she loves her job so I try not to get in the way."

Just then Sorano gave a small pout.

"Well that's no fun, surely Commander Orlando will make time for you."

Yukino looked at her phone as she thought to herself.

'We're more than you think we are, but I don't know how to tell you.'

"I'm glad you're safe, Yuki. I was scared that something happened to you."

Yukino's eyes saddened at what her sister had said.

"Don't worry Sorano. I'll be fine."

"Okay Yuki. When you see Commander Orlando tell I said hello and that I have a message for her."

"Alright, what's a the message?"

"Anything she does to you, I'm doing to her."

Yukino just stared then smiled.

"I'll tell her that."

"Alright good night."

"Good night."

With that the call was over.

Yukino couldn't help but think about Minerva.

'I hope she's doing okay.'

Just then her phone gave a ding sound and she looked at it.

She smiled when she saw that it was a text from Minerva then she texted back.

 _Hey_

 _ **I had this sudden feeling that you were talking about me**_

 _Yes I was, my sister asked about you._

 _ **Oh? What did she say**_

 _She said hello_

 _ **And**_

 _She doesn't know about our relationship then she said that anything you do to me she will do to you_

 _Hello?_

 _Minerva?_

 _Are you still there?_

 _ **I'm here but, isn't her warning kind of late**_

 _Don' t be like that. She is my sister so it's very clear that she doesn't want to share me with anyone_

 _ **Neither do I**_

 _Minerva?_

 _ **Yes?**_

 _Is there a chance that I might get pregnant from our night together?_

 _ **Yes, I mean we did go a couple rounds it is very possible**_

 _Oh_

 _ **Is something wrong?**_

 _No, I was just wondering_

 _ **Alright then. If you don't mind will you send me a pic?**_

 _Of what?_

 _ **A nude of you**_

 _I'll send a pic but not a nude_

 _ **Alright then**_

After Yukino sent a pic of her she laid on the bed. She took a final drink of her tea but spat it out when she saw a pic of Minerva showing all of her toned torso and was laying on the bed. It was soon followed by a text message.

 _ **Missing you**_

 _That's great to know_

 _ **Good night**_

 _Good night_

Yukino turned to close her eyes but the photo that Minerva had sent her made her blush deeply.

'This is going to be a long night, but in a good way.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 20! I hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon!**


End file.
